What About Now?
by Jouen Jinyoku
Summary: This is my thoughts about what happened after the Endless Waltz...I do apologize if some of the infor is off, but I haven't seem the show in a couple of years.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Well I can't really be to sure, at this point it's really safe. The worst thing that is said is that Duo smokes, but I can't be sure about future chapters so I always rate my stories R just in case I get in one of my moods. (Check this before every chapter and t should tell you if the story is going to get anywhere that is really worth the rating)**

**Prolog **

Duo sat quietly on the couch, balancing a cup of coffee gently in his lap, being extra careful so not to upset it. He smiled lightly at the memory of drinking his morning coffee with Allyson, but the smile soon faded as the memories of her death resurfaced, along with the guilt and remorse that always soon followed. He sighed, putting the cup on the end table to his right, forgetting it as soon as his fingers unwrapped from around the large blue mug's surface.

"Thinking of her, aren't you?" Duo snapped his attention to the cold cobalt blue glare that awaited him. Duo glared back, his violet eyes reaching a royal purple before breaking eye contact with the young pilot. Heero always found a way to bring out the worst in him ever since they got back in contact after the last battle. All the Ex-Gundam Pilots got back together after hearing rumors that Oz was attempting to rebuild. They knew that if this rumor was true then the power of all the pilots would be needed to put them to rest, once and for all.

"What's it to you?" he snarled, kicking his feet off of the coffee table and placing them firmly on the floor in front of him before leaning forward in his seat. Duo hated the way that he had gotten so snappy, but he couldn't take it when someone bitched at him just because he was thinking of Allyson, he refused to get forget her like yesterday's trash.

"Forget her Duo," Heero replied, this time, his voice less cruel and more forgiving, "she's gone and you can't change that." Heero stood up walking across the room to the annoying beeping of his lap top that sat on the desk next to the open door.

"She should have never died in the first place," Duo retorted, glaring down at the red floor rug beneath his feet, "she did it to save us."

Heero sighed, fed up of this conversation, "I know that," he said, his attention obviously on the message in front of him, "but again, that's something I, or you, can't change." His blue eyes shimmered as they skimmed the screen, reading what seemed to be some kind of personal message, something Heero wasn't used to getting but was patient enough to give it a quick once over anyway. "Get the others, Oz is back!" he said threw clenched teeth, realizing that the message was a plea for help. "The Gundam Pilots are back!!"

It was true that Allyson, Duo's girlfriend at the time had been killed. She had joined the Gundam Pilots after they saved her from Oz's grasp only a few years ago and had died to save them all but again that was a fact that Heero knew all to well. They had all thought that Oz had been stopped for good after their last battle; they were so sure of that fact that they even destroyed their Gundams. But Oz was far from over, and only one short year later they had rebuilt and were now back to their old tricks of destroying lives and killing the innocent for what they thought was the perfect world. This had given Heero and the other pilots their jobs back and after a few short months their Gundams were rebuilt and they had begun their trait of protecting others and trying once again to destroy them, this time for good!

_**This is where our story begins. The Gundam are rebuilt, the pilots are back together as one and Oz is back! The friend that they had all learned to love, Allyson Braxton, was gone because of Oz and all the pilots agreed that they wouldn't let it happen again. They would now work together with Relena, who had dropped out of the political profession not only to take control of all the colonies but also so she could remain close with Heero, who had remained close behind, secretly keeping an eye on Relena which she still doesn't know of as of yet. Our story explains what happened after the Endless Waltz, how only the hearts of a select few would try and save the colonies, and keep the peace amongst them all. **_

I know that this one is really short but none of my chapters are shorter than 7 pages, so this isn't my regular writing. First off I warn you that this is my point of view of what happened after The Endless Waltz. I do apologize for the information if it is a little off, but Gundam Wing hasn't been aired around my parts for a couple of years, so I'm going off of memory and the few episodes that I have on my computer.

Please R&R


	2. The Battle Continues

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Safe chapter (not sure about language though)**

**Chapter 1 – The Battle Continues**

"What's up Heero?" Quatre asked, walking into the small living room with a sandwich in hand, taking a small bite while awaiting his response. Heero remained silent for a moment, reading the message that he had been hoping would never come.

"Oz has taken over colonies L1-L3 and they plan on getting L4 and L5 today," he announced. After a moment in history that everyone now knew as the Endless Waltz, all the colonies had been renamed and were all put under the control of the Peacecraft industries, a company that Relena had started after dropping out of the political race. Relena, being the head of the council, had much power over them and would like nothing more than to put up a fight for them, but she'd need help…from the Gundams! She couldn't afford to lose these colonies to Oz because if she lost these two, she'd only have control over the last one, L6, which was the smallest and weaker of them all. She had been the one to send the message to Heero, asking for the support of the Gundam Pilots.

"Are we going to help?" Trowa asked, grabbing the seat next to him in the rocking chair, leaning back in a relaxed position, awaiting his reply. "And you do realize that if we do then we start this battle all over again, and we accomplished nothing during the Endless Waltz," he added. Heero nodded slowly, closing the message before turning to the others.

"We leave in an hour." His order was given and they all headed in their respective areas, preparing for their departure, and the first use of their Gundams since they had been rebuilt.

Nobody had actually put Heero in charge of the Gundam Pilots, but now that they were no longer under the orders of the Doctors, Heero simply stepped into the place, taking charge. None of the others had even questioned the move, they just took the orders, deciding that it would be best to have Heero has their leader then their enemy.

"Duo, are you up for this?" Trowa asked. Duo found it funny how Trowa had just fallen into the 'other brother' roll. How so much had changed, Allyson was gone, Trowa was protective when it came to any of them and Heero had become the brains of this whole operation. He brought his violet eyes up from the floor to meet with the forest green ones looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah man," he replied, smirking slightly, "I'll be fine."

"You damn well better be," Heero said coldly, turning to him, "because we need your head in this one." His voice was cold, but his eyes were soft, worried and gentle, something that had become more common of him lately. Something that Duo had grown to expect and even something that was comforting to him.

"I'll be there," he said standing to walk out of the room, "Head, heart and soul." He added as he exited the room and walked upstairs to his room to grab his jacket and other gear.

"You think he meant that?" Wufei asked. Trowa nodded this time, answering the question before any of the others could.

"Yeah, he does." He replied simply. Wufei nodded, content with the answer, for the moment being.

None of the Gundam Pilots were the same as they had been the first time they fought this battle. Wufei was more out spoken and friendlier, talking with people without hesitation and without a hint of cruelty. Quatre has surprising crueler. He stopped apologizing to everyone he killed, and was no longer the little brother figure that people picked on, he stood up for himself and had become, surprisingly, a great soldier. Duo became more silent. He no longer made jokes during battle, unless his mind forgot Allyson long enough to think up a smart remark and he had become a lot quieter since Allyson's death, not being the happy go lucky Duo that most knew and loved. Heero became less serious and learned to live for the day and enjoy life to its fullest. Although they all changed, some for the better and others for the worst, it wasn't uncommon for the old pilots to come through when the battle would get intense or when all cruel memories, of what seemed to be another life, were forgotten.

Heero held on as he took another hard hit, sending sparks and the sound of metal breaking through his ears for the third time since the battle had begun. A smile touched his lips to the memories that it brought back. He had forgotten what a true battle sounded like and had also forgotten how much he loved to be in the middle of trouble, hopelessness, and most of all, danger. He smiled widely as he ripped threw the Aries that hovered in front of him, leaving nothing but dust and small pieces of metal floating around in space.

Not only were the Gundams new and improved, but so were the Aries, Leos and Virgos that soon followed and all the Oz weapons had been greatly updated. They were quicker and more powerful, surprisingly. Heero turned around as another explosion rang through the air, this time Duo taking the shot, cutting an Aries, two Leos and a Virgo to pieces with one quick swipe of his scythe.

"Are you alright 02?" Heero asked across the interlink system. It was strange how they still used their code numbers when in battle with their Gundams, even if Oz knew their names and identities, but Heero thought it a custom that they should keep, for old time's sake.

"Of course," Duo's surprised response came though the system as the thought of Heero going soft ran through his mind, causing him to smile, "Why do you ask?" He turned the new and improved Deathscythe around to face Heero's gundam, not realizing that an Aries had picked up their conversation over their intercom system and was heading their way as they spoke to take advantage of their state of vulnerability.

"Just making sure that your damn head is still with us," Heero replied, his voice suddenly going cold as he realized that he was getting soft and caring. But again, nobody would blame him, the pilots had become the only family that he had ever known, and he didn't want any foolish deaths, like the death of Allyson, to happen again.

"Don't worry about me 01," Duo replied, lowering his weapon…big mistake…as a smile touched his lips once again to Heero's new found kindness, "I'm fine."

"I wasn't worrying!" Heero snapped, "I just don't want anyone getting hurt because you can't stay on planet Earth long enough to help yourself," Heero gritted his teeth to the thought of caring so much, but it soon turned to a smirk.

"Uhh, 01, we're in space, not on Earth," Duo replied sarcastically with a giggle, a sound that rarely touched Duo's voice, a sound that Heero had to admit that he missed, even though once he heard it he wanted to smack the tone right out of his voice.

"Shut up!" Heero snarled, the smirk now gone as he realized that Duo had just burned him at his own game. He glared at the thought of the smug look that would be across Duo's face.

Suddenly, just as the Aries came into view, a large crashing sound rang across the intercom as Heero heard the Aries grab hold of Duo's gundam, burying its large claw-like-hands into the metal. Heero's eyes widened at the sight before him. Duo's gundam's lights shut off as its power just shut down as all its systems were slowly taken over by the Aries.

"01, it's got me!" Duo's panicked voice came threw the intercom system, barely making it threw the static long enough for Heero to get the message, "I've lost all control!"

"Hold on 02," Heero replied his voice calm and reassuring as it always was. He wasted not time in attacking, hitting the Aries hard, hoping to shake it from Duo's back, knowing that if he used any of his stronger weapons he's killed both the pilot of the Aries, which didn't bother him any, and Duo.

Another blast echoed threw his ear, this time it coming from the blast that had just hit him. _Damn it! _ He thought, turning around to face the new Leos that had joined their little gathering, blasting it to pieces with one shot from his gun. He spun back around just in time to see Duo and the Aries spiral to the Earth. The Aries pilot was obviously a suicidal pilot, taking him and Duo both to their deaths on the planet that lay below them. Heero knew the tactic well, he had been taught to use it if the moment was to arise, but he had never seen an Oz pilot take the battles serious enough to ever use it. Their was no way to stop them now, Heero would have to meet them on the planet and pick Duo, or what was left of him, up off the ground from there. Heero prayed, which surprised him immensely, as Duo's gundam disappeared into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Duo!" Trowa called out. All the Gundam pilots had landed at the crash sight after finishing off the last of the Oz pilots, which took only minutes when they worked together.

Metal and the smell of blood was everywhere. The Aries was in pieces, metal crunching under foot as they walked threw the debris, searching desperately for their lost comrade. Quatre, with Wufei's help, lifted piece of metal after piece of metal, looking for any sign of life.

"Damn it Duo, answer us!" Heero cried out in frustration, his voice etched with anger and aggravation. He sighed sadly as thoughts of burying his best friend ran threw his mind. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears that had began to form. He couldn't cry now! He couldn't just give up and leave him here, if anything he owed Duo enough to at lest find his body, or what was left of it. "Looks like we're looking for a body guys," he said after gathering himself enough so not to loose it and break down in front of the others. This was a time that he had to remain strong, if not for him then for the others.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Heero spun around to see a battered and beaten Duo standing behind him, his cloths ripped and blood everywhere. Heero smiled happily, his eyes showing gentleness that Duo had never seen in him before, so gentle that it scared him. Heero wiped away the tears that had begun to fall vigorously as he scowled at the young 18 year old boy that barely stood in front if him.

"About time you answer us," he said coldly, glaring at the pilot as he walked over to him and draped the boy's arm over his shoulder, putting an arm around his slender waist to hold him firm. "Let's move out," he said walking towards Trowa who took Duo form Heero, and headed towards Relena, who had arrived only minutes earlier after receiving Wufei's call.

"You can put him in the car," she said smiling at him softly. The Gundams had won that battle, saving the colonies from Oz for the moment being, "the driver will bring him to get medical attention." Trowa nodded, heading towards the vehicle with the weak and tiered Duo limping close behind him. "Are there any other survivors?" Relena asked, turning to Heero.

"Not that I can tell," he replied, walking over to her, "thank you for coming so quickly, Duo needed that," he said, his cobalt blue eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Anytime," she replied with a smile, "but we should look for civilians," she said looking away from him to the wreck, a touch of red hitting her cheeks as she blushed. "This is a public place after all." Heero nodded slowly, feeling overwhelmed by his feelings for her. They both knew of their feelings for each other but had agreed to put them aside until Oz was completely taken care of, he didn't want to be in Duo's shoes, dealing with the death of a loved one, he could tell that it wasn't fun and had decided that it would be best for both of them to wait.

"Heero, over here, I found someone!" Quatre's voice cut into his thought roughly as he snapped his head in Quatre's direction, feeling the pain run down his spin, knowing that he had just over thrown his neck, hurting it. With a sigh, cursing his stupid mistake, he took one glance at Relena out of the corner of his eye before running over to Wufei and Quatre.

"Looks like a civilian girl," Wufei said, picking up a piece of metal and tossing it aside, "She breathing, but barely." He added, turning her over gently. She was average height, 5'4, give or take and inch or two, shoulder length dark brown hair that seemed to be died a soft inconspicuous red. She wore a pair of hip hugger jeans and a black jacket with the word Oz printed in white on the breast. Heero glared, stepping back.

"She's no civilian, she the pilot that tried to kill Duo," he said turning away and heading for the car that waited for them all, "she with Oz." he added in a cold tone.

"We can't just leave her," Wufei said, standing up and turning his attention from the girl to Heero's back, "We don't know that she's the one…the jacket could be her brother's or something, we can't be sure." He said turning to the girl, her breathing choppy and her skin burning with fever.

"Then she supports them," Heero said, his tone cruel and unforgiving, "either way, she's the enemy." He turned to the two pilots, sighing. "You want to help her don't you?" he asked, not expecting or wanting an answer.

"Bring her Heero," Duo called from the car that still hadn't left as it waited the okay form Relena, his voice raspy and tired, "We can't be sure until we talk to her." Heero nodded silently, turning away, leaving the two pilots to pick the girl up and bring her to the car.

"Let's go," Relena said as the girl was placed in the car next to Duo, her motionless body being supported by Trowa's strong form that sat next to her. Heero nodded again, getting into the other car with Relena that followed Duo and the others to the Medical facility that Relena had set up in her building, knowing that Oz could get to the pilots if they were sent to a regular hospital.

Well that's chapter one, and I promise it will get batter, I just have to set up the ground work….

R&R Please!


	3. Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Safe Chapter **

**Chapter 2 – Friend or Foe?**

Duo sat impatiently in a large chair as Relena's personal doctor looked him over. After strapping up his side, which took the most damage with three broken ribs and first degree burns, Duo was given a clean bill of health and was sent on his way.

The young girl wasn't so lucky, she had second degree burns on her left arm and hand, two broken ribs, smoke inhalation which left her with breathing problems and a large gash that covered her left side.

"She's lucky to be alive," the doctor announced as he covered her up with a thin blanket and placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead, "I don't know how long it will be before she awakes, but it could be some time." Heero nodded and the doctor left, closing the door tightly behind him.

"No," Duo said quietly as he stood, holding his sore side with a gasp, "She's luck that Heero didn't argue with me," he said walking over to her bedside, sitting down next to her, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" Heero snapped, taking Duo's seat as Relena handing him a sandwich. He looked up at her and smiled, thanking her silently.

"Why don't you?" Duo snapped back bitterly, "She not a day over 17, and Oz has her on suicide missions?" he asked, the question being rhetorical. He sighed, running a finger down a large subtle scar that ran down her cheek. "This isn't right!" he mumbled to himself.

"She tried to kill you Duo, don't forget that," Heero said, taking a bite of the sandwich, chicken on white, before standing and going to the window seat near Trowa.

"One, we're not sure of that, and two, something about this isn't right," Duo said softly, looking at the girl's slender figure, "something just doesn't fit." Duo looked at her questionably, wondering how someone so pretty had gotten involved with something like Oz. He touched her cheek softly, moving the cloth from her forehead to her neck, getting a painful moan as a response, telling him that he was, in a way helping her. Getting rid of her fever was the first thing on his list, and then he'd talk to her.

"They're getting younger every time I turn around," Trowa said, being 20 and the oldest of the group he had seen them come and go and remembered the look on the faces of the pilots that he had killed, some being as young as 14 at the time.

"True," Wufei agreed with a nod, taking the glass of water that was being offered to him, "but I agree with Duo, this one seems different." Again, the girl moaned as Duo put the newly wet cloth on her cheeks and neck. Duo sighed as a small cry escaped the girls lips, this time even Heero's heart sank to her pain, this was definitely a question of Friend or Foe?

Duo had sat by the girl's side faithfully for a week, Trowa putting him to bed when he'd fall asleep on the floor, his head resting on the bed by her hand, which he held when it didn't cause her pain. Heero couldn't understand how Duo could help her after all she had done to him, but trusted his judgment enough to not say two words about his choice and support him in his decision.

Duo was asleep one morning, his head resting on the bed as he sat on his knees on the floor, a blanket across his shoulders that Trowa had placed there early that morning after touching his bare shoulder and feeling him shiver. He held that girl's hand, his grip loose enough for her to slip her hand out of his grasp after coming too early that morning.

Confused and scared, she sat up slowly, sending wave after wave of pain down her spine, causing her to gasp. Duo opened his eyes slowly to the movement, lifting his head to see her sitting up, doubled over in pain as she attempted to get out of the bed.

"Hey, you really shouldn't be moving around," he said, getting up on his knees and placing a hand on her cheek to check for a fever. She flinched, as if she expected Duo to strike her and quickly pulled away with a small cry. Duo stood, holding his side with his arm as he headed for the end table, grabbing the glass of water that sat there from the night before and handed it to her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said sitting down next to her as she took the glass from him sitting it back down on the table next to her bed, leaving it untouched.

"You're that Gundam Pilot aren't you?" she said, speaking for the first time. Duo nodded, smiling softly, her voice wasn't as soft as he had expected, and instead it was rough and cold, more like Heero's tone.

"You must be the one that tried to kill me," he said, standing and turning to the window at the back of the room, looking out over the water that the room over looked, a great view that he had only now taken the time to look at.

"Why'd you save me?" she asked, looking down at her arm, bandaged from the elbow to the tips of her fingers, rendering it useless. She turned to her side, that was also bandaged, but this time she could honestly say that she could feel the burning sensation that ran across her side and middle back.

"Seemed like the right thing to do," he replied, turning around as the sound of her gasping and coughing hit his ears, "You inhaled a lot of smoke and should drink that water I handed you to help the coughing and heavy feeling in your chest." He said coming over and placing a hand on her back. She moan, the touch of his hand burning her back as the pain increased immensely. She pulled away, reaching for her jacket that sat a chair a few feet away from her.

"Don't worry about me," she moaned, kicking her feet over the edge of the bed in an attempt to stand, but failed her legs to weak to hold her slender form from not being used in a week. She fell, almost crashing into the floor, but Duo caught her with a groan as her extra weight pulled on his wounded side. They both hit their knees on the floor, their eyes locking for a moment, his violet eyes reading the fear and pain that reflected from her midnight blue ones. Her eyes were dark and deep, almost as blue as Heero's, but Duo could honestly say that Heero had the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen, hers being a shade lighter.

"You don't have to worry, I already told you that I wouldn't hurt you." He said, letting her go gently, standing and straightening his shirt, dusting it off with a groan. Suddenly the anger in her eyes was replaced with fear, leaving her eyes completed…only fear coming from them. "I'm Duo," he said, extending his hand to her. She hesitated, taking it after a moment of thought.

"Mayven," she replied, as Duo helped her sit down on the bed, handing her the glass of water, which she took this time, taking a sip before turning towards him. "Won't your friends be angry that you're associating with the enemy?" she asked, looking at her feet that dangled from the edge of the bed.

"Won't yours?" he answered her question with one of his own, "my friends are more forgiven then Oz is, I can assure you." He said standing, leaving her alone to get her jacket from the chair. Mayven Shrugged as she ran a hand down her scared cheek.

"You don't have to tell me how unforgiving Oz can be," she said simply as Duo handed her the jacket, she dug threw the pockets after putting the glass down on the end table, pulling out a small phone. "You have to forgive me Duo, but if I don't contact them they'll…" she trailed off, searching for the right words to explain her meaning, "…they won't be pleased." She said simply.

"You don't have to," Duo said, placing his hand over hers that held the phone, "They won't find you here." She shook her head pulling away form his touch.

"I thank you for saving my life, I think, but I can't disobey them again," she said standing slowly, putting her back to Duo as she flipped open the small cell phone and began to dial, her hand shaking uncontrollably over each button..

"They scarred you, didn't they?" he asked suddenly, standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder gently.

Mayven nodded slowly, "I deserved it," she said, her voice confidant but unsteady, "I didn't listen to them and so I can't take that chance again." Duo gritted his teeth against the sudden flow of anger that went threw his body. So that's how Oz got new followers, but kidnapping them and forcing them with treats and torture to do as they say.

"No you didn't," he argued, his grip on her shoulder tightening slightly, "They are forcing you to become an Oz soldier, and that's not right." He said his voice a whisper in her ear.

"No, they're my family now!" she cried, pushing Duo to the floor as she turned to face him, dialing the last number. As shot rang threw the room and Mayven cried out, dropping the phone to the floor at Duo's feet, the sound of it ringing the only sound as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she hit the floor.

"You okay Duo?" Trowa asked, walking up behind him as Heero and Quatre headed over to Mayven's motionless body.

"You didn't kill her did you?" he asked, voice shaking and surprised as Trowa pulled him up to his feet, keeping an arm close to his back incase Duo couldn't support himself.

"No, I didn't," Heero replied, putting her back in the bed as the faint sound of someone talking could be heard. Everyone looked down at the cell phone on the floor, the little red light on, telling them that someone had picked up on the other end and it was another Oz soldier on the other end talking. Wufei picked it up slowly, putting it to his ear, hearing the soldier call out to Mayven.

"Soldier, are you alright?" he had asked calmly, "soldier we heard the shot, are you alright? Report!" he ordered, his tone changing slightly. Wufei smiled, closing the phone and tossing it to Heero.

"You were right Duo," Heero said, catching it effortlessly, "it's not the girl's fault, but now we have to convince her that Oz isn't her family and that she does have a choice," he said putting the phone in the top draw of the end table.

"But how, they have her brain washed," Duo said, turning to Trowa who was still standing next to him, "not to mention marked up."

"We keep her here," he said, tossing the jacket from the bed to the floor in the corner of the room, "maybe she isn't as lost as we think, just maybe we can bring her over to our side."

Heero hadn't hit her with anything that could kill her, a simple tranquilizer that would knock her out until they could think of a way to make her see that Oz wasn't what they had made her think it was. He knew that if he could find something on them that it would be enough to give her the strength to get out and get her life back. The tranquilizer would wear off in some time, his guess, an hour or two.

"You should be resting," Quatre said to Duo who had taking a seat in the window seat Indian style, watching the sunset before his eyes. The shades of reds, pinks, and purples mixed together to make a beautiful sunset that Allyson would have loved to see. Allyson…he missed her so much. Duo shook his head aggressively, drowning the memories of her, bringing his attention to Quatre who was now calling his name, a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Duo said staggered, bringing his tiered violet eyes to Quatre's soft blue ones, "I'm alright," he said in a low voice, turning back to the window and the water. Allyson had loved the water; the water was something that they could share, something they had in common.

"Get some sleep Duo," Trowa said as he stood to leave the room, "God knows you need it." Duo nodded, only catching half of what Trowa had said.

Trowa sighed, shacking his head disapprovingly, "Come on guys, let's leave him." He said opening the door, stepping aside to allow the others to exit the room without having to go threw him, "do get some rest Duo." He added as he closed the door without a sound, leaving the young pilot to think in silence, the only sound being Mayven's soft breathing.

Heero came into the bedroom early that morning to see Duo asleep sitting up in the window seat. His eyes dropped to the thought of what he was going through. Allyson had been dead not even a year and he had to move on so quickly so he could fight Oz, Heero had to admit that it wasn't fair to Duo, but there wasn't anything that he could do to help it, Duo would just have to remain strong for some time until this was all over.

He headed over to the bed, touching Mayven's cheek gently, feeling no fever he moved on to Duo where he covered the young boy with a blanket and smirked, he had to admit that the pilot did look all to peaceful when he was asleep. He then turned his attention back to Mayven for a moment and with a sigh pulled out a pair of hand cuff from his jacket pocket. After yesterday there was no way that she'd stick around if she came to now, he had to keep her here until he could think of a way to talk to her without scaring her or pissing her off but he didn't have the time right now to sit by her bedside waiting for her to come too, he still had a lot of work to do.

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist gently, snapping the cuffs on with a 'click' and slowly cuffed the other end to one of the bars from the headboard behind her. _That should hold her_ he thought, kicking her jacket out of arms reach and locking the end table drawer where her cell phone was being kept. He and the others would be back in a few hours and he'd check on her then. As for Duo, there was a note on the end table, Heero just hope that he'd find it. With one last glance over his shoulder Heero slipped the keys to the hand cuffs and end table into his jeans pocket and left the room, closing the door with the sound of his footsteps slowly fading as he walked down the hall.

The sound off the door closing awoke Duo, leaving a tired morning feeling on the American's chest and head. Rubbing the sleep from eyes he realized just how badly he had slept that night and could feel his back crack as he stretched his aching muscles. He kicked his feet over the edge of the small window seat, leaving the blanket that Heero had draped over him fall to the floor.

"Damn," he groaned, rubbing the back of his tender head, "what a position to fall asleep in," he said to himself, turning is head slowly, so not to hurt is stiff neck, over towards Mayven who was still sleeping. He smiled softly as he picked up the blanket, placing it over the girl's slender form, covering her cuffed hand without even noticing that Heero had restrained her.

He then headed over towards the closet, grabbing his jacket from the hanger and slowly, with much effort, put it on over the shirt that he'd been wearing all week. Turning one last glance at the young girl that rested before him, he zipped up the jacket and walked out of the room, leaving the note from the others on the end table unnoticed.


	4. An Ally with the Information

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Most of this story is safe (Until after chapter 8 or 9) but I'll put this here on them all so people can't say that I didn't warm them of something that I might have missed.**

**Chapter 3 – An Ally with the Information**

Mayven awoke a couple of minutes after Duo had left her. Stretching slightly she could feel the blanket that had been passed around between her and Duo all that morning and kicked it aside, letting it fall to the floor without a second thought.

"Oww," she moaned, rubbing her head with her free hand, not even realizing that she was retrained yet, "they drugged me!" She groaned under her breath. She went to stand on her unsteady feet, but soon realized that her left hand wouldn't follow. Looking down she could see the light hit the silver of the cuffs that reflected back up at her eyes. "What in the…" she mumbled, pulling at it as if it would just let go and release her. Suddenly anger filled her every being, her cheeks hitting a shade of red that she never thought possible once she realized that they had cuffed her to the bed, tied down like some animal. "That son of a…" she snarled, glaring down at the set of cuffs that held her wrist to the brass headboard. Sitting up she looked for her Oz jacket, seeing it exactly where Heero had left it in the corner of the room. She slid down the bed, getting as close to the floor as she could, sitting down with her restrained hand resting on the bed in an awkward position before reaching with all she could towards the black jacket but couldn't get anywhere close with her injuries putting her at a great disadvantage.

Realizing that the Gundam Pilots had gotten the best of her she sighed, leaning back on the bed with her wrist next to her with only the few inches of slack that the cuffs allowed. Her side burned with ever move she made, but at this point she didn't care, the only thing on her mind was getting loose and getting away back to Oz where she knew her place, as a soldier. Her head was still groggy from the tranquilizer that Heero had shot her with, her vision still a little blurry. Thinking it best to stay put until she was at her best, she remained on the floor, her foot kicking the end table next to her out of boredom and frustration. She was now at their mercy! How could she have trusted them?

"I should have contacted Oz as soon as I came too," she said, talking to herself, as she gave the end table one violent kick, "Damn it I shouldn't have listened to that…that…" she stumbled over the words to describe Duo as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, blurring her now clear vision. "He seemed so nice," she whispered, her voice cracking as the tears ran freely down her cheeks, "He set me up!!" she cried, slamming her fist into the floor furiously with a sob. "Damn him!!!" The realization that she was caught, restrained now hit her hard and she began to cry softly to herself as she awaited their return.

Duo had managed to get out of the house without hitting into any of the other pilots or Relena, who at this point had gone on another mission but Duo hadn't found the note they left, so he was clueless to the fact. He put his hands into his pockets, lowering his head slightly as he got into town. He should actually stop for something to eat seeing that he hadn't eaten in almost 3 days, but food was the last thing on his mind. Right now he wanted to pick up a bottle of Pepsi and then he'd take a short walk to get some fresh air into his lung before returning to Relena's place. He had no real reason for leaving, but the thought of staying there for one more moment made him sick, the thought of this whole ordeal made him sick but for now he had to take his walk, and hope that he'd make it back to the room before the others noticed that he was missing.

Opening the bottle of Pepsi and taking a rather large drink from it he looked down both sides of the street he was on, on way would bring him back to the room, the war, the hurt, and Mayven; the other would take him to a place that he could only imagine, but all Duo knew was that it wasn't the hurt and frustration that the other road would take him too. He took a step down the road to freedom and stopped. Could he just leave his friends like this, with no warning or note? Could he just walk away from it all and start over, alone? He took another drink of the Pepsi that remained in his right hand as if it were the liquor that would make him sufficiently drunk to be brave or stupid enough, which he didn't know. With a sigh he turned around and headed slowly back to Relena's. He couldn't just give up on everyone, leaving them like this. Allyson wouldn't have wanted him too.

Duo suddenly realized that Heero may be right, it was time to start doing things because he wanted to, not because Allyson would have wanted it. It was time to move on and try and finish this without loosing his head or heart. He stopped in his tracks for a second time. Now the question was did he want to go back? With a sigh he continued to walk down the street.

"I don't have to do this," he whispered to himself, "but I want to!" he finished with a smirk, picking up speed to a normal walk. It was time that he do this because he wanted to, it was time to let Allyson rest in peace. We would never forget her, but the memories would be the good ones, not the thought of loosing her, but the thought that he had once had her. With a bright smile, the first real smile he had smiled in months Duo took off in a full run to get back to Relena's room and help the others to fight Oz once and for all, to finish this and to leave the colonies in peace, forever.

Mayven hadn't moved from the floor, her body now back to normal if you don't include the injuries she received when she had tried to kill Duo. Her knees where up to her chest, her chin resting on them gently as tears of frustration anger and fear continued to fall down her rosy cheeks to hit her pants. She put her head down, hiding her face from view, letting her forehead rest on her knees while she sobbed quietly. She was done for! If the Gundam Pilots found it in them to spare her life then she would have to face Oz, who wasn't even close to that forgiving. As thoughts for what the future held for her ran through her mind she couldn't help but feel trapped like a moose in the headlights of an oncoming car, dead no matter what she said or did. Her mind was so busy with thoughts of her own death that she didn't even hear the door open and never noticed that Heero and Trowa stood in the doorway, soon followed by Quatre, Wufei and Relena.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked, walking into the room, his soldier's jacket still on his back although it was fairly warm in the large room. Mayven shot her head up, glaring over at the 20 year old pilot in front of her, her cheeks red and wet. She said nothing, the look on her face telling the story all on its own.

"Listen Mayven," Heero said, unzipping his jacket and slowly pulling off of his body, tossing it to the chair next to the door, "I didn't want it to come to this," he continued, sitting on the foot of the bed far enough away that she couldn't reach him. Mayven remained silent, looking at the floor at her feet as another tear fell down her cheek. "If I unlock the cuffs, do you promise to stay put?" he asked, pulling the keys from his pocket, dangling them from his index finger. Mayven thought for a moment, what did she have to loose? She nodded slowly, as a sob escaped her perfectly shaped lips.

Heero leaned over, wrapping his fingers around her wrist just as he had that morning, only this time he put the key into the small hole and turned it, hearing the click of the cuff as they released her wrist. He let her go and watched as she pulled her arm to her chest, rubbing the tender area where the cuff had put a strain on her as she pulled to get free. She scanned the room quickly, seeing that she was beyond out numbered, five to one. With a soft sigh she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees as she fought the tears that wanted to fall but she refused to show them her weakness…her fear of being restrained.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Quatre said, seeing the fear reflect from her eyes as she glared at nothing but the wall ahead of her. He was now kneeling in front of her, reaching out to remove the bandages from her injured arm, allowing her to use her hand freely now.

"You really proved that," she said sarcastically with a hint of cruelty, not forgetting the fact that she had been cuffed to the bed all morning, her voice still at the point of cracking as she fought to regain herself.

"What did you want me to do?" Heero asked suddenly angry, as he stood and headed over to the end table, slipping the key into the lock and opening it, "Last thing I saw was you dialing out to the enemy and pushing Duo to the floor," he said pulling the cell phone out of the drawer and tossed it with her jacket without a second thought. "Well?" he demanded, his voice rising. Mayven simply looked at him as she stood, her hands shacking uncontrollably.

"I expect you to let me go," she replied, her shacking voice not helping her situation, "to just let me go." She added with a sob. Her eyes showed a fear that Heero recognized, it wasn't a fear of breaking her loyalty to Oz, she wasn't afraid of disappointing them, she was scared of making them angry.

"I won't send you back to them," he said simply, turning away from her, his voice holding an authority that Mayven couldn't help but notice.

"That's not up to you!" she cried, clinching her hands into tight fists by her side, "that's my decision to make!" a tear fell down her cheek, but this time not out of fear, but out of anger and frustration.

Heero quickly turned back around and faced her, walking up to her and grabbing her wrist angrily, pulling her close to him. "I refuse to let you go back to your death," he said simply, his eyes looking deeply into hers. He brought his other hand up and ran a finger down the scar on her cheek, Mayven tried to pull away but the only thing she could do to protest his touch was close her eyes tightly and wince, his grip on her not letting up. "They did this to you because you didn't want to listen to them," he said, his voice suddenly going soft, "I won't let them do it again just because you accepted help from us." He let her go suddenly, pushing her back to the bed. With the soft sound of Mayven's voice cracking, she landed roughly on the bed, sobbing softly into the pillow next to her, covering her face with her hands.

"Enough Heero," Trowa said, stepping between the two of them, "She's confused enough without you adding to it with your frustration." Forest green eyes clashed with Cobalt blue ones as Heero walked away, going past the others and out of the room to go and get changed into something more comfortable and also to give him some time too cool off before he truly did lose his temper and did something he might regret.

Trowa knelt down to the side of the bed, placing a hand on Mayven's back gently, "Don't worry about him," he said handing her a pair of jeans and a tank top, "You might want to change out into some fresh cloths." He said placing them down next to her. Mayven didn't reply, keeping her face buried in the pillow so not to make eye contact with him.

"What's going on?" Mayven shot up, glaring at the young American pilot that stood in the doorway, empty Pepsi bottle in hand and a confused look across his face as his violet eyes locked with the blue fire that was coming from Mayven's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, dropping the bottle to the floor as he walked over to her.

"Like you don't know!" She cried sitting up fully, kicking the freshly washed cloths to the floor. The glare coming off of her was sending shivers down Duo's spine, he'd never seen such anger from her before, even if he hadn't known her all that long. "I want to go back to Oz!" she cried, more tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"But why?" Duo asked, stopping in his tracks, thinking that it would be wise to stay back. "They don't care for you," he said simply, sitting down at the foot of the huge king size bed.

"Neither do any of you!" she snapped back, standing to her full height of 5'4, hands on her hips and eyes fixed on the boy a few feet away from her. Her cloths where ripped, burnt and full of holes, but where still in one piece, surprisingly after the explosion that she survived. Duo could tell that she had been crying, and now wondered what exactly had gone down in this room while he was out.

"Mayven, calm down," he said, reaching out to her slowly, hand extended palm up, "Let's just talk about this," he said gently, pulling a small smile across his lips.

"Forget it!" she cried, turning away from him in exasperation, putting her back to him with her arms crossed across her chest, "I don't want to talk, I want to be released!" her voiced held a touch of fear, but now all that Duo could hear was the aggravation that followed close behind. Duo stood, walking over to her slowly without making a sound, placing a hand on her bare back, the shirt that should have been there ripped extensively, feeling the scars that covered her skin. She quickly spun around with a moan of pain, inches from his face, there eyes locked once again for a moment before she looked away.

"Did they burn you?" Duo asked, recognizing the scars from others he had seen in the wars he had fought before. Mayven did reply right away, she simply shook her head.

"It's not burns," she whispered back, loosing her voice out of fear, "there from electrical sticks." She didn't understand why she felt that she had to tell him the truth, but Duo had a way of calming her, a way of making her feel safe with his soft but reassuring voice and the gentleness of his violet eyes.

"You didn't deserve that," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder gently, not sure of what other injuries or tender places she may have, "you shouldn't have to go through this." He added, touching her cheek softly. She nuzzled into his touch, feeling the warmth of his strong hand, making her feel safe.

"I can't get away," she said, her voice now a measly sob as tears feel down her already wet cheeks, "I've tried and got this." She pointed to her cheek, feeling her legs suddenly start to shake. "Then I tried again, and got the sticks," she continued, her eyes fixed on Duo, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room, "and when I questioned where my biological family was they beat me to the point where I couldn't move, and shoved me off to work."

"Not anymore," he said as the others stood back and watched as Mayven fell to her knees sobbing, Duo close behind her, "You're safe now and Oz will never lay a hand on you again." He added, whipping the tears from her eyes. She shook her head, putting a hand on his chest in an attempt to push him away.

"They've always found me," she replied, bringing her eyes form the floor between them to his eyes, locking with him, "They'll never give up."

Duo smiled, taking the hand from his chest into his own, pulling the forgotten cloths closer to them with the other, "They've never won a fight against the Gundam Pilots." he said handing them to her, "Take the cloths and go get change, you're with us now." He said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Mayven seemed to be hesitant about the idea, but what was the point in fighting them, she didn't want to be with Oz and this was a way out. A way that wouldn't add to the scars that she already had, the scars she'd like to forget. Suddenly and idea came to mind, an idea that would set the Gundam Pilots a step ahead of Oz, and would just maybe save her. "You got a lap top?" she asked, whipping the tears on the back of her hand. Duo nodded with a confused look on his face, "Good, I might be able to get you into the Oz data base and show you there next move. Consider it a thank you." Duo smiled.

"Can you do that?" Wufei asked from his place on the floor in the corner, leaning against the window seat that Trowa was now sitting at. Mayven simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "but I can try." She went into the bathroom to get changed into the cloths that Quatre had borrowed from Relena, assuming that they were about the same size. The Gundam Pilots had a secret weapon now, one of Oz's own soldiers that could show them everything that Oz was planning, but would it be enough to bring peace to the colonies? Would Mayven return to Oz if she was threatened, and how hard would Oz fight to get her back? And why have they fought so hard to keep her in the first place?

Next chapter will be up asap…..just after my math test!


	5. The Double Faced Oz

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Safe Chapter (and by safe I don't count language because I don't have time to reread all the chapters to check for it)**

**Chapter 4 – The Double Faced Oz**

Mayven sat in front of Heero's lap top hacking away into Oz's systems. She had to admit that she felt much better after changing and taking a quick shower, and she couldn't help but wish that she had done it sooner. The cloths were a perfect fit, with the exception that the jeans were a size to big, forcing her to wear a belt that she borrowed from Duo.

"Can you get in from here?" Wufei asked, looking over the girls shoulder to the screen. Mayven shrugged as she continued to type away at the system in front of her. Wufei soon got bored, Mayven not talking and headed over to where Trowa was sitting and grabbed a seat next to him, talking quietly between the two.

"Damn it," she said suddenly, flicking her hair back out of her face with a simple flick of the wrist, "they may have already deleted my accesses, but I doubt it," she flicked her hair back again with a soft sigh of aggravation before continuing her sentence, "Oz never does anything when they're suppose to." She added with a smirk.

"Lucky for us," Heero said as he sat down on the bed next to Relena, who blushed as his hand brushed against hers. She smiled, as did Heero, who broke eye contact immediate, "that gives us the advantage." Mayven paid no attention to what the Japanese boy was saying, still not marking the boy as trust worthy after they're encounter that morning.

"Damn it!" she cursed again as another fire wall came up, putting her once again another step behind Oz. Heero smirked, seeing the girl's frustration, but soon looked at Duo who had crossed the room in front of him, breaking his concentration on her and brought it back to Relena. He longed to just be able to kiss her without a second thought. To be able to just hold her as any other man would only dream of doing with the one he loved. But that would put her in danger, which was a chance that he refused to take. He would not put her in any danger just to please himself; maybe someday after this was all over for good he could have her to himself without a second thought.

"Better?" Duo's question broke into his thoughts violently, snapping him back to reality so suddenly that he almost let a gasp escape his lips. He shot his attention over to see Mayven nodding, her hair tied back into a low pony tail. Heero shook his head at how obvious Duo was being, but then smiled at the thought that he had find another to put his focus on instead of on Allyson.

Duo couldn't deny that he had feelings for the girl, he knew the minute she had spoken to him while they plummeted down to the earth's surface. Her face came up on his screen, hair in her eyes and a smirk on her face. At that moment he knew that there was something about her, something that he could fall for, something that reminded him of Allyson.

It took some time to realize what it was that she did that he loved, but as soon as she spoke he clued in. It was her sense of control, the way that she showed no fear in dying, and the thing he loved the most was the way that she held herself, so confidant. It was the exact way that Allyson had held herself. It broke his heart to think that this was the way he was going to die, but he soon remembered what Allyson had told him, "You'll find another to share you're love with." It was the last thing she had ever said to him, just before the mobile doll had exploded, taking her life along with the life of the pilot. He had smiled at Mayven when she had said that she would be the first to be known for destroying a Gundam Pilot, that she would be famous, even if she wasn't alive to enjoy it. He loved that smile that she held so well and couldn't help but laugh out loud when she said the words that will remain etched in his mind forever, "Take a good look at this face, because it's the last one you'll ever see!" He had done just that, before the sound of them hitting the ground over took all of his senses, then all he saw was blackness until he heard Heero say that he was now looking for a body, then he knew that he couldn't give up and that he had to live, even if it was just to prove her wrong. Then at the car, when he had lied to Heero and the others, saying that he couldn't be sure that she was the pilot that had tried to kill him, that she might be a civilian so that they take her too, saving the life that had tried to destroy his.

"I think I might have it," Mayven said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, "I know their next move!" She smiled at her accomplishment, but soon frowned at the thought of Oz finding out. If they found out that she had betrayed them it would all be over for her, and Oz always found a way to improve on the last time they tortured someone. She'd just have to take that chance, either way she was dead, at lest this way she could die knowing that she had done everything possible to stop it from happening.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, placing his glass of water on the desk before leaning over Mayven's shoulder at the encrypted message. Mayven sighed, realizing her mistake. She had thought to quickly, not paying attention to the message that had come up, no realizing that it was encrypted.

"Well, I've almost got it," she said, turning to Duo with a worried look in her eyes, "it's encrypted, sorry," she mumbled, closing her eyes as if she was awaiting a blow form someone. This sent anger running through Duo, but he pushed it back, knowing that it wasn't her fault, but Oz's.

"That's alright," he said, walking over, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly to meet with his violet ones that looked down on her sadly, "I told you that we wouldn't hurt you." He said with a smile, "and I meant that." Mayven smiled up at him, her eyes sighing in relief.

"But I don't know how to unscramble it," she said honestly, with a sigh, "I never had to before." Duo couldn't help but smirk, seeing her smile like that. What had Oz done to her? They had completely broken the spirit of a teenage girl without even a second thought. Duo sighed shaking his head at the thought of Oz laying a hand on her.

"Let me take a crack at it," Heero said standing, walking away form Relena, who had been secretly rubbing the base of his back which he couldn't deny that he loved, and headed over to the chair that Mayven had vacated. He sat down, cracking his knuckles before getting to work on the message in front of him.

Mayven stood off to the side, Duo standing between her and Heero, watching as the 18 year old Japanese pilot started to type away. The sound of the Heero hitting the keys echoed in Mayven's ears, a sound that she found vaguely familiar, a sound that she feared, but why? Absentmindedly, she took a step back, her mouth open and her eyes fixed on nothing, and they were just blank and distant. Taking another step back away from the noise, Mayven put her hands over her ears in an attempt to stop the sound from entering into her head but instead tripped over Trowa, who had been sitting on the floor behind her leaning against the bed, stumbling before she felt a hand on her back to steady her.

"Mayven?" She could barely hear the voice, her hands covering her ears so tightly, but soon recognized it as Quatre's. Closing her eyes securely, she moaned as Quatre's second question got Duo's attention, "are you alright?"

Duo turned around, seeing Mayven shrug out of the corner of his eyes, seeing her shack uncontrollably. He left Heero's side, who continued typing as he took a look at her from the corner of his eye, sighing lightly before turning his full attention back to the computer. Duo reached her side just as a tear fell down Mayven's scarred cheek, her soft moans of pain turning to soft sobs as Duo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Make it stop!" she whispered as she opened her eyes to meet up with Duo's worried expression, "please, just make it stop." She begged as Duo took her hands away from her ears, holding them tightly in his own. His look of concern quickly turned to a look of confusion as the girl's sentence entered his head.

"Make what stop?" he asked gently, seeing her shack her head, trying to pull her hands free from his strapping grip so she could recover her ears.

"The…" she started, her voice turning into a cry, her eyes pleading with his as the others could only look on and watch, "the typing," she finished her sentence with a small cry, her hand's moving from his own hands to his chest, her grip on him suddenly violent, "Please!"

"Heero stop." Duo ordered in a gasp, which surprised even him, feeling her grip tighten on his shirt, pulling the material on his side to tight, causing him great pain.

Heero stopped immediately, wondering where Duo had just suddenly gotten such authority, turning to the group next to him in his chair, his eyes fixing on Duo and Mayven, "What is it?" he asked, not realizing that the sound of the typing was bringing Mayven back to the times Oz had decided to teach her a lesson on how to behave.

What none of them had yet come to realize was that Mayven had been tortured, yes, but she had been kept in a small room, tied down to a small chair for hours at a time with no food or water once she had gotten the courage to ask them about her biological family. This is where her sudden fear of being restrained had formed. This is also where she had learned that being in this room was horribly bad. This is where Oz would knock any freedom from their new 'followers', technically, this is where Oz brainwashed them with knives, electrical sticks and other new forms of punishments, knowing that once the follower was restrained, they couldn't fight back. The only sound that could be heard form this room, once the screaming, crying and sobbing had subsided, was the sound of someone typing, the sound coming from the room next door, where one of Oz's main technical rooms was located.

Now a question that has hit most of you by now is probably why this sound didn't affect her when she was typing? Well think about it, how many of you type for hours a day, by then the sound is neutral and you no longer hear it. This was part of it with Mayven, but the other half was that everyone in the room was talking to each other, and to her, this noise drowning out the sound of the typing but when Heero began to type, everyone became silent, giving him the silence that he would need to completely hack into Oz's systems, making the sound louder and more apparent.

_**But would Mayven realize why she's afraid of all these things? Would she remember exactly what went down in Oz's room? And if she did, could she over come it all to help the others? Would Oz find her, and kill her, or even worst, put her back into that room with their punishment officers? Would Duo let go of Allyson's memory long enough to take hold of the love that was set before him? Speaking of love, would Heero get his chance? Would Oz finally fall, leaving the colonies in peace for good? And would the Pilots stay together if they did defeat Oz? So many questions and so far not enough answers, but keep reading because the story has just begun. There are many twists that haven't even come to light yet, and there are many more problems that will arrive, leaving the Pilots with some tough decisions to make. But the one thing that I can promise is that all your question will be answered in this twisted story of how the Gundam's battle was far from over after the Endless Waltz**_

Well not much to say this time…..let's see, next chapter should be up by the end of next week and I hope that you are enjoying this. Oh ya, and if something isn't making sense then tell me and I will try and clear it up for ya.

You know the drill! lol


	6. Memories Returned

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Some language (maybe) but nothing that drastic**

**Chapter 5- Memories Returned **

"What is it?" Heero repeated, now standing in worry as Mayven's grip on Duo lighten slightly, finally giving the boy enough room to breath. Duo released the breath that he had absentmindedly taken in when the pressure on his ribs had gotten almost too much for him to bare.

"The typing," Mayven said simply, letting go of Duo with a sigh, "there's something about the typing that…" she stopped suddenly, not sure how to describe the feeling it gave her.

Duo looked at her questionably, confused to her sudden out burst, "What is it?" he asked, finally letting his grip on her trembling hands go, moving his hands from hers to her cheeks, feeling her skin burn with fever beneath his touch.

"I can't explain it," she said simply. This gave Heero an idea; maybe the typing had something to do with Oz, something that could bring them closer to Oz's new whereabouts. He suddenly turned back to the computer and with a sigh, knowing that what he was about to do was morally wrong, he began to type randomly, hitting key after key, making sure that the typing sound was loud enough to reach Mayven's ears.

"Stop it!" she cried as her eyes got wide and her hands flew up to cover her ears so quickly that they knocked Duo's grip on her completely loose. Duo spun around, glaring daggers at Heero, who paid no attention to the American boy that was soon going to hit him.

"Heero, stop typing," Duo snarled at him, walking across the room, but Trowa soon realized that Heero was simply trying to gather information by pushing memories on her, forcing her to remember, A strong and cruel way of doing it but he realized that their options were limited and stepped in front of Duo, blocking his only passage to the 18 year old pilot that was typing away.

"She needs to go through this," Trowa said, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder, "she needs to face this so that she can help us find Oz, and maybe even others like her." He added hoping that Duo would realize what they were doing seemed cruel but had to be done for the better good. But all Trowa's hopes crashed as Duo put a hand on his chest, nearly pushing the boy completely out of the room as he blew past him, sending Trowa to the floor, and his head into the brass bed frame that was only a few feet behind him.

"Stop typing," he said simply, reaching Heero's side. Heero was floored to how quickly Duo had taken to the girl, protection her at any cost, this was a side of Duo that was rarely seen, and a side that even Heero feared at times, but he'd never admit that. This time though, Heero didn't listen to the boy, he simply continued to type, waiting for the moment when Mayven would break, the moment when she'd forget that she was safe and she'd say something, anything that would bring them closer to Oz's location and one step closer to shutting them down.

"Stop!" Mayven shrieked to the top of her lungs, the sound of her piercing voice sending shivers down everyone's spine, even causing Trowa to moan as the sound hurt his already tender head. "I'll never ask again," she cried, her voice now screaming. Heero's heart sank but he knew that Mayven was in that state that he had thought about just minutes before and that only a few more seconds and she'd remember something of value and he could stop torturing her. The thought killed him, he really didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have? He took a deep breath and continued to type, hoping that she'd remember something soon before Duo blew a fuse and really hurt him.

By this time, Duo had stopped in his tracks, turning his attention to Mayven, who had dropped to the floor, tears running down both cheeks as she trembled. He felt sorry for her, but as everyone else in the room had already done, he too had figured out why Heero was doing this, and knew that in the long run it would be for the best, but deep down he just hoped that she'd understand and forgive them all.

"I'll never be a bother," she said, crying just as hard as she could cry, memories of her time in Oz's brainwashing room flooding her head all at once, "I swear, I'll never leave the base again without permission and I'll never ask of my family, just please stop!" That was Heero's cue, he immediately stopped typing and turned to Duo, who had gotten back to Mayven and was now holding her as she cried, stroking her hair ever so lightly.

"I'm sorry," Heero mumbled, turning away form the computer and looked at Relena, who smiled softly in understanding. The smile helped to lift some one the guilt that he felt, but wasn't enough to completely relieve the feeling. Why did it always have to be Heero who had to do stuff like this? "But I had to do it Duo." He added, turning away from everyone and looked out the window, not wanting any of them to see the guilt that filled his eyes.

"It's alright Heero," Trowa said standing, rubbing at the back of his tender head, "hopefully now she'll remember something and she didn't go through that for nothing." Heero nodded in agreement, his eyes still fixed on the sky outside the window. Trowa sat back down on the bed behind him, a wave of dizziness coming over him so quickly that he thought he might be sick. _Maybe I hit my head harder then I first suspected_, he thought to himself with a groan of aggravation. "Damn it that hurt!" He cursed under his breath, not paying any attention to the pilot and girl at his feet.

"I won't ask again," Mayven mumbled into Duo's shoulder, her grip around his neck firm and unforgiving to his tense back from the nights he'd slept in awkward positions by the window or on the floor by the bed had finally caught up with him.

"Shhh," Duo said softly, being patient with the pain that she was causing his side and back, holding her without a second thought to his decision to go to her, "You're safe now, it's okay." Mayven's cries soon stopped as she buried her face into his shoulder, nuzzling into his touch, her feverish cheek touch against Duo's bare neck. He let out a small gasp, feeling her arms move from around his neck to around his waist as she got off her knees and sat down on her back side, leaning into him. "Mayven, are you alright?" Duo asked, looking down at the small girls form in his arms. She didn't reply immediately, taking deep breaths to help regulate her breathing and to slow her heart, which was still racing from the sudden flood of memories that had hit her.

"Yeah," she replied after some time, the room falling so silent that her whisper could be heard by Wufei, who stood the furthest away from her, leaning against the doorway, "I am now." She said, looking up at the look on Duo's face, which seemed mixed. His eyes filled with guilt, confusion, anger, and pain. She suddenly felt sorry for him, but she couldn't understand why. Why did he have such a lost look on his face, did he actually feel sorry for her? Mayven sat up, pulling away from him with a sob, wiping the tears on the back of her hand, her eyes locking with his for a moment before she spoke up again. "I'm sorry Duo, I shouldn't have…" she began but Duo cut her off, protesting her apologies.

"It's alright," he said, feeling the burning from his side get worst, Mayven's grip on him putting to much pressure on him. He smiled softly, standing with a wince and a hand on his side.

"As for the information we were attempting to get," Heero interrupted suddenly, looking towards Mayven as she also stood to her feet with a wince, out of the corner of his eye, "Do you remember anything?" he asked, keeping his main focus on the window, not wanting to see the look in her eyes, knowing that it wasn't going to be very forgiving.

"That was a hell of a way to get information," she snapped, sitting down on the edge of the bed near Trowa, kicking the blankets away from her feverous skin, "you're just like Oz, torturing people to get what you want!" she added, glaring towards the Japanese teenager, her blue eyes burning like fire.

"I had no choice," he cried, kicking his feet to the floor as he spun the chair around to face her angrily, "you wouldn't remember otherwise, and don't you ever compare me to Oz like that again!" he warned threw clenched teeth, sending the glare right back at her.

"Why not?" she cried back furiously, "that's exactly what you did isn't it?" She could feel tears begin to build in her eyes, but she pushed them back, forcing herself to swallow the lump that had formed in the base of her throat. "You simply continued to type, knowing damn well that it was torturing me, didn't you?" she demanded, her eyes looking like dark blue fire as they clashed with Heero's cobalt blue ones.

"I'm nothing like them," he said, gritting his teeth against the anger that this girl was capable of sending through him so suddenly, "I did it so that you could move on, and get a life without the constant aggravation of these memories," he lied, knowing full well that he hadn't done it for that reason, that most of it had to do with the fact that Mayven was the only one out of them all that had any clue what so ever to where Oz was now located.

"Yeah right!" she shrieked, standing up fully, hands at her sides, "you've done nothing but try and get information out of me." She added, her glare not letting up, her midnight blue eyes clashing violently with Heero's cobalt stare, a stare that everyone had learned to avoid, but Mayven wasn't like everyone else, she met it head on, glaring back with a force that Duo thought that the two of them would explode.

"Enough," Quatre cried angrily, throwing his hands up in exasperation, his new found temper now showing fully, "I really don't give a damn what either of you feel right now," he said, standing fully before heading over to the door near Wufei, his arms crossed over his chest, "All I know is that we need to know what you do if we are going to stop Oz before they try to get control over the colonies again, both of you can fight over this later." He turned suddenly, facing Mayven, who had taken a seat next to Duo on the bed, hearing the sudden tone of anger in Quatre voice. "Now what do you know?"

Mayven said nothing, remaining silent for a moment before answering his unexpected question, "I don't know exactly where they're located," she began, her voice low, to match the look that had come across her eyes, "but all I can remember was that it was dark, cold and wet. I was tied down and in a lot of pain, in the background the only sound that would echo in the small room for hours was the sound of people typing, but every once in a while I could hear a loud sound overhead, like maybe a plane or a helicopter taking off and landing but it really didn't happen all that often." She said softly, the anger in her voice now completely gone, her voice now filled with fear and pain. "I really can't be sure of the sounds I was hearing though," she added suddenly, "I wasn't exactly in the greatest state of mind while in there." She looked up at Quatre, who had taken a seat in the Lazy- boy chair next to the door, her eyes begging for his forgiveness before he really got angry and blew his top.

"Well that's a start," he said, uncrossing his arms, taking a deep breath to stop the flow of anger that was running threw him, "But we'll need more then that to go off of," he added, this time more calmly.

Mayven thought for a moment silently, her mind desperately searching for something more useful, something to help them further. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can remember," she said after a minute or two of thought, "I really don't remember much else about the place, I spent a good portion of my time in the brain washing room, too stubborn for my own good."

"So all we have to work on is that the base is near or around an airport?" Trowa spoke up for the first time since the wave of dizziness had over come him, "How many are there around town?"

"One directly in the middle of town," Heero mumbled, awaiting to see if Mayven would attack him again, when she didn't he continued, this time his voice a little louder, "and two more in opposite directions, both of them just outside town limits," he finished, turning in his chair to face Relena, placing a hand over the one that she had placed on his leg. She knew that the comment that Mayven had said about him being like Oz had really gotten to him, although he refused to show it. She tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his knee but knew that the comment was still cutting him like a knife.

"But that still doesn't tell us exactly where the base is located," Wufei said, placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder, hoping that the boy was calm enough not to take his head off, "however it may be a start," he continued after smiling down on the small boy, seeing him nod up at him, telling him silently that he was alright.

"The base is underground," Mayven spoke up suddenly, bringing everyone's attention to her, "I remember them saying something about it being underground, but I can't be absolutely sure."

"You don't ever remember entering the base?" Duo asked, placing a hand over hers gently.

Mayven shook her head slowly, "The first time that they brought me inside the base it was against my will and I wasn't paying attention, and after I agreed to work for them every time I would have to enter the base the screen on my mobile suit would go black and I wasn't able to see where I was going." She explained.

"Then how did you control the mobile suit?" Heero asked, not believing anything that the girl was telling him, "The damn things don't drive themselves," he added, turning his attention to Mayven whose glare had returned, her eyes burning like fire once again.

"This one did," she said threw clenched teeth, turning her head towards him, "As soon as I hit a certain spot, I would report in and then the screen would go black and the mobile suit would move on it's own," she said it straightforwardly.

Heero's eyes widened to a sudden idea that went through his head, "Can you take me to that location? Where you would report in?" he asked suddenly, standing fully with a look of hope in his eyes, dropping Relena's hand without a second thought, which made her pout slightly, "Please Mayven, you have to trust me, I'm really nothing like them" His eyes pleaded with hers for a moment before she answered.

"I can do that," she said with a nod and a soft sigh, standing with a gasp to the pain that ran suddenly up her spin and the burning in her side that soon followed. She doubled over, forgetting just how long it had really been since she had gotten a good night's rest and just how easily it was to aggravate the injuries but then again she had crashed into earth and wasn't expected to live through it, so she guessed that she was doing better than expected. Duo also stood, placing a hand on her lower back, rubbing in small soothing circles.

"You can show us tomorrow," he whispered, helping her to sit back down on the bed, "You should rest first," he added as he pulled the blankets up from the foot of the bed, getting ready to hand them to her, but she pushed them away, shacking her head with a gasp.

"No Duo, I want to do it tonight," she said, kicking her feet back over the edge of the bed, "I want to do it before Oz realizes what's been going on." She said, explaining herself further.

"Duo's right," Heero said, letting the excitement in his eyes come down a peg or two before continuing, "It can wait until tomorrow."

"But what if they find out…" Mayven began to protest but Heero simply shook his head, shutting her protests instantly.

"No buts," he said handing her the blanket for the second time that night, "You and Duo both need your rest before we go out and do this." He added, turning to Duo with the look that he had given him a thousand times that week, "Go and get some rest Duo," he said, although he didn't have to, the look in his eyes told Duo exactly what he wanted.

"Really Heero, I'm fine," Duo protested as Trowa came over and grabbed his arm, haling him to his feet, "And tonight you sleep in a bed," he added as he read Trowa's mind, knowing that the American boy couldn't possibly fight both of them, especially being this weak and tiered.

"Let go Trowa," Duo said, trying to pull free of the boy's grasp on his shirt but failed miserably, "Come on guys, stop ganging up on me," he whined, his voice falling from that of an 18 year old teenager to that of a child. Mayven sat quietly, simply taking in all the names that were suddenly being thrown at her. The only one that she knew by name was Duo; she wasn't expecting to be with them for all that long and never bothered to actually notice any of the other names. Now she knew three out of the six people that she had been talking with for the pass couple of days, Duo, Heero and Trowa.

"Heero's right Duo," Wufei spoke up from the corner where he had migrated to after some time, "You need to get some sleep in a real bed."

"Shut up Wufei," Duo snapped, turning his attention to the Chinese boy that now stood next to him, on the opposite side of Trowa, grabbing his other arm. Mayven silently took note of the other name that was now added to the list. The only ones left was the girl who stayed near Heero and owned the place and the blond hair boy that seemed to her truly unpredictable when it came to his attitude and actions, one minute he was calm and kind and the next he was cruel and angry.

"Just go with them Duo, it would be easier and would cause you less pain in the long run," Quatre said, his tone not that of anger nor pleased, just stuck somewhere in the middle, "Just get some rest and you can come with us tomorrow." He added simply.

"Not you too Quatre," Duo moaned, stopping his struggle long enough to send a puppy dog look his way. Quatre smiled, the soft caring look returning to his eyes. Mayven made another check, now only the girl was left, but she got the feeling that she wasn't all that important at the time being and sooner or later she would find out, if not by someone calling her then by simply asking her. Now that she had a good chance of remembering all the names, she cut into the conversation, making sure her tone was soft and not demanding.

"Go with them Duo," She said gently, "I'll be fine here and you need the rest too." Duo pouted, now completely out numbered, a sigh mixed with a moan escaped his lips but he remained semi-silent. "The others are right; I'll see you in the morning." She smiled delicately, showing only a little portion of her white teeth.

Duo groaned, feeling Trowa tug kindly on the sleeve of his arm, pulling the material tight around his tender rib cage, "Fine," he groaned under his breath, "You win." He said in defeat, haling tightly and suddenly, getting his arm out of Trowa's grasp. He looked at Mayven, his violet eyes, which now hinted towards purple, locked with her midnight blue ones for a moment before heading out of the door soon followed by the others, except Heero, who stood near the window seat.

"Are you coming Heero?" Relena asked, turning around in the doorway when she realized that he wasn't right behind her. Heero nodded.

"In a minute," he said, bringing his attention to her with a soft smirk, "Go, I'll be right out." Relena hesitated but soon nodded and did as he wished, leaving the room, closing the door behind her gently.

Heero remained facing the window until he heard the sound of the solid wooden door closing behind Relena, telling him that he was alone with Mayven and now was his chance to try and stop this burning fuse that had been set between them before it was too late and it exploded, causing more trouble then it was worth.

"You realize that it wasn't my idea to bring you back here," he said, keeping his eyes on the sunset that had begun to form in front of him, "I wanted to leave you to die." He took a deep breath before turning around to face the girl, who now sat up cross legged in the bed.

"What are you getting at?" she asked, her voice showing her aggravation, being fed up with the situation at hand. Mayven wasn't going to deny the fact that she wasn't to fond of the young pilot that stood in front of her, the sunset light coming into the window behind him, lighting him up like an angel.

"My point is that I was wrong," he said, admitting his mistake, "and I shouldn't have done what I did, but it's over now and I want to start over." He sat down on the window seat behind him and looked down at his feet, kicking the floor rug around with the tip of his shoe. "I am really sorry, but we all have a past with Oz, and would like to put them to rest before any more of us get hurt." Mayven shot him a look of confusion, seeing the hurt that had suddenly hit the boy's eyes.

"Before any more of you get hurt?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper, "If you've forgotten, I also have a past with Oz," she said, her tone suddenly angry, "they killed my mother and older brother, leaving me the only survivor of their 'Brainwashing Room', the only one left to fight with them. To scared to say no to any of their demands, suddenly dependant on them." Mayven brought her attention up to Heero, seeing that he too was just has hurt as she was, that he too had lost someone close to him by Oz's hand. "Who was it?" She asked suddenly, forcing Heero to snap his attention in her direction.

"A good friend of ours," he replied as he stood, walking over towards the bed, grabbing a seat on the bed instead of the hard uncomfortable window seat, "She was Duo's girlfriend. We had saved her from Oz over two years ago and she swore that she'd help us destroy them, but a little over a year ago she was killed in battle when she took a hard hit to protect Duo and myself," he took another deep breath, feeling all his old emotions of hurt and anger return at the thought of how she had died, "Her Gundam couldn't take the blow and it exploded, taking her and the enemy pilot's lives." He finished as a tear ran down his cheek, leaving it run down to fall to the bedding beneath him.

"I'm sorry," Mayven said for a lack of something better to say, but she knew by the look in Duo's eyes that he had lost a love, that Oz hadn't just ruined her life, but the life of many others, "What was her name?" She asked after a moment of silence, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Allyson," he replied, wiping the tears on the back of his hand, "Allyson Braxton." Mayven gasped suddenly, looking at Heero with a blank look on her face, a look of mystification and astonishment. A look that Heero couldn't understand, a look that told him that the story of Allyson's past wasn't as simple as the young girl had once told them, a look that told him that suddenly he and Mayven now had something more in common then Oz's destructive behavior, something that would bring them together and just might be able to bring Oz to their knees, once and for all.

Well I little twist that should make more sense in the next chapter, I will clear up everything, including the time-line (hopefully).

R&R please!


	7. Back at Square One

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Safe once again**

**Chapter 6 – Back at Square One**

Mayven remained silent for a moment, simply allowing her mind to taking in everything that Heero had just told her. That name couldn't be right; he had to have made a mistake.

"Did you say Allyson Braxton?" she asked, her voice cracking, "Are you sure that was her name?" Heero nodded, now it was his turn to hold a confused look. "She got out?" Mayven whispered to herself, looking away from Heero, bringing her eyes to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded suddenly, "Did you know her?"

Mayven nodded slowly, "We were in the 'Brainwashing Room' together for the longest time," she started, "We had become very close friends, but after seeing that we were giving one another strength to fight against them, Oz separated us and I never saw her again. They had told me that she had been killed because she had attempted to escape and was found out, and I do remember that the sirens had gone off that night, collaborating their story, but I still hoped that she had gotten out, but I really couldn't be sure, I could only hope that Oz was lying, that they were wrong and that she was safe."

"What a minute," Heero said, interrupting the girl, "You were in with Oz at the same time as Allyson?" Mayven simply nodded silently, "How long have they had you in that room?"

"Well you said that you found Allyson two years ago, and I was there a couple of days before that, so my guess it would have been two and a half years, give or take a few days." Heero's eyes widen. It had taken Oz two and a half years, the slaughtering of her mother and brother and the so called death of her best friend to break her? Maybe she was stronger then he had originally given her credit for, just maybe there was a good reason to why she was working for Oz after all. "So the lucky witch made it out huh?" she said suddenly in a laugh, "she always said that she would, but I never believed her." Mayven smiled at the thought, Good for her, she thought happily, a smile crossing her lips.

"Wait a minute, now it all makes sense!" Heero said unexpectedly, snapping his fingers, "Allyson always talked about a friend that Oz had killed, they must have played the game between the two of you. She used to call you May didn't she?"

"Sometimes," Mayven replied with a smile, "It all depended on how she was feeling, sometimes she'd call me May, Mayve or even Mayven."

Heero smiled, "I owe you big time now," he said joyfully, "First you're willing to help us with Oz and now you may be able to help Duo. He really loved your friend, and still has a hard time with her death, he always felt guilty because he wasn't able to save you both. He hated to see Allyson so hurt over your death and he was forever and a day hard on himself for not finding out about you and the others sooner so he could save you too, but now that you're alive, it just may be enough for him let Allyson rest and bring him back to us."

"Back to you?" Mayven asked, not realizing that the Duo she knew wasn't the same Duo that the others had known and loved.

"I'll explain it to you later, but you have to promise me that would talk to him and tell him who you really are, that you are the May that Allyson thought was dead and that he did save you after all, because if it wasn't for him I would have left you for dead."

Duo sat quietly in a chair by the window in the room that Trowa and Quatre had heaved him too. He sighed, taking another long drag from the cigarette that rested between his pointer and middle fingers, watching as the tip turned bright red, then went back to a light glow as the smoke filled his lungs. He knew that Allyson would of hung him from the rafters, if she was alive, for picking up such a filthy habit, but he found that it was the only thing that calmed his nerves since this all began.

He made sure to blow the smoke directly out the open window as another sigh escaped his lips. Why did I have to fall asleep that night? He asked himself. What most of the others didn't realize was that Duo didn't just blame himself for not finding Allyson and the others sooner because he had nothing else better to do, it was because the night that he had taken Heero's place on the lap top, typing away to break the codes to what Oz's next move was over two years ago, he had fallen asleep. He woke up the next morning without thinking anything of it; he cracked the codes, found out about Oz's 'Brainwashing Room' and headed in to save the people that Oz was using as prisoners. He had come across Allyson completely by accident in a separate room, the sound of her crying going through the door. He had gotten her out as the alarm system went off. She's the one that told him that she was the only survivor and that Oz had killed all the others.

She often talked of the others, but one in particular, a young girl named May. She told him how Oz had killed her off just because they were too close and it would help to break her faster. Duo shook his head sadly as he took another puff off the cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling and releasing it out into the summer night air. If only he hadn't of fallen asleep, then he could have cracked the codes sooner and he could have gotten to Allyson and her friend May sooner, and then he could have saved them both.

He took one last drag before flicking the cigarette outside to the ground two floors below him, exhaling the smoke prior to heading over to the bed, crawling in and trying to get some rest. Tomorrow would be his turn, his turn to get back at Oz for killing off a 15 year old girl and her family just to get another to follow them. He would get back at them for killing Allyson, May and all the other innocent people that had lost their lives during the war, the war that was once thought as over. He would finally be able to get what he wanted, peace!

Mayven sat up most of the night after Heero had left her to rest, wondering if what he had told her was true, if Duo had saved Allyson that night, if they had fallen in love and if she had died while saving their lives. She always thought that Allyson was stronger than she was giving herself credit for but still she wondered why she had often talked of her, Mayven never realized how important she had become to Allyson nor did Allyson realize how important she was to her, being the only thing she had left after Oz murdered her family.

She couldn't help but be jealous of what Allyson had accomplished. She had escaped form Oz, fallen in love with a great guy and had had friends that really did care for her. She had done a lot for a girl that swore she's never get anywhere in life because she was too stubborn to give up, but in turn that was the exact quality that had saved her, if only Mayven had been that strong, she too may have been able to get free and she wouldn't have had to help Oz rebuild and she wouldn't have had to fight for them, using her skills for evil instead of good.

Mayven had woken up the next morning to the persistent feeling of someone rubbing her arm and the sound of someone whispering her name. She couldn't help but groan, still being tiered seeing that she only got to bed at 4:00am and it was only 7:15am now, not all that long to get a good nights rest really.

"Come one Mayven," she moaned softly as she rolled over onto her back, bringing her hands up slowly to rub the sleep from her eyes, feeling another hand touch her cheek ever so delicately, "She's really warm." Mayven suddenly recognized the voice as Duo's and slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry figure standing over her. She blinked, trying to clear the image, rubbing her eyes once again and opening them to an abruptly clear image of Duo and Heero standing over her, Heero reaching out to touch her. She gasped as his cold hand touched her feverous skin, sending shiver after shiver down her spin.

"Duo's right," he said turning to the others, "she is really warm." Mayven shook her head as she realized what the two of them were getting at, sitting up fully and kicking her feet over the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine," she said standing to her full height, pulling her shirt straight with a wince and a small gasp, "Let's just do this." She walked over to the closet, pulling out her Oz jacket and looking at the embroidered chest, running her fingers over the white stitching with a sigh, "I always hated this thing," she mumbled under her breath as she closed her eyes, pushing back the sudden urge to cry, "knowing what it stood for, what it represented."

"Nobody blames you for that," Duo retorted, walking up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to open her eyes and look up at him, "But now we can fix this, with your help."

Mayven nodded, tossing the jacket to the floor, deciding that she'd rather go without one then to wear something that supported something so cruel and wrong. She turned around with a smirk across her face, "Let's do this, now!" she said, walking past him to Heero, who stood in the doorway.

"Take my jacket, its cold out and I don't need you getting any worst then you are," he said, handing her his blue jean jacket, forcing it in her hands. Mayven nodded, seeing the worry etched in his eyes, which clashed with the tone of his voice, putting the jacket on without hesitation, zipping it up and putting her hands in the pockets.

"Now can we go?" she asked, looking at him with a look that he couldn't quite read. He nodded, turning around in the doorway and headed out the door, leading the pack that soon followed close behind him.

Mayven stood in front of the others, Heero's jacket on her back, covering her perfect figure with dark blue jean material. The jacket was obviously too big, but it didn't matter for the moment being, right now, the location of Oz was only meters away and the pilots could feel the cruelty and hatred that lay in the air surrounding the area.

"Right over there," she said suddenly, taking her hand out of the pocket of Heero's jacket and pointed over to a large metal door, "That's where I'd report in." She added, shoving the hand back into the pocket with a small shiver.

"Let's go check it out," Heero said, walking in front of Mayven for the first time this trip and headed over to the door carefully, placing a hand over what seemed to be a small control panel. "Can we get in without a mobile suit?" he asked, kneeling down so he was eye level with the panel, carefully pulling the door off of it.

"I can't be sure," Mayven replied, seeing Heero shudder to the sudden cool morning air that touched his bare arms. She suddenly felt guilty for taking the boy's jacket but knew that even if she tried to give it back he would never take it, he just gave off that vibe, "But I've never done it."

"The wiring seems to be the same as always," he reported, pulling the excess wire out off the wall, "I can probably hack into it and get us all in," he added, pulling a pair off wire cutters from his back pocket, thinking for a moment before cutting a blue wire. He waited, listening for the click of the door opening, but heard nothing. He placed the wire cutters in position to cut a green wire when suddenly he heard a click, but this time it wasn't the click of a door opening, but a gun cocking.

He brought his eyes up slowly to see 12 Oz soldiers standing over them, guns ready. That put them a two to one, the Gundam Pilots were capable of taking that many each, but they didn't have their guns on them, big mistake on their part, but the situation wasn't completely hopeless.

"Stand up and put your hands up," one soldier said, his gun pointed directly at the back of Heero's head. He dropped the wire cutters and did just as the man had asked, standing slowly with his hands out to the sides, "Nice to see you again Mayven," he said, looking past Heero to Mayven, who stood there scare to death, unable to move.

Another soldier saw this and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, hearing her whimper as the pressure was too much. He laughed as he haled her close to him, putting an arm around her chest and shoulders, holding her put.

"Thank you for returning our soldier," he said, placing the gun into her side she so wouldn't move or try anything stupid, "but now we have to get back." He turned to Mayven, whispering in her ear, "and you have a room with your name on it, it's just the way you left it!" Mayven began to sob as the soldier pushed the gun into her side with a smirk, the thought of going back to much for her.

"No," she whispered to herself, "no!" she cried suddenly in that piercing scream that the others knew all to well, sending shivers down everyone's spin. Mayven could feel the Oz pilot shudder to the sudden sound, but didn't care and she began to cry, wanting nothing more than to fight it, but knowing full well that the gun in her side made him more powerful.

"Shut up!" the soldier hissed, hitting her hard in the back with his knee. Mayven cried out again, but didn't scream, her fear taking control of her, making her to scared to do anything.

Duo just stood there helpless to do anything, a gun pointed at his head and another pointed at his heart, there was nothing he could do, nothing. He was powerless and could only watch as the soldiers fixed the panel that Heero had opened and cut, placing the door back on as another one of the soldiers began to drag Mayven off kicking and screaming.

"Let her go!" Duo cried, taking a hesitant step forward, reaching out to grab her out stretched hand, "Mayven!!" He could feel the tips of her fingers brush against his hand before he was hit in the gut, hard; causing him to double over in pain, leaving Mayven's extended hand to remain untouched and alone in the air as the soldier drug her off, the others helpless and unable to help her, guns pointed at them from every direction and angle.

"You turn around and forget this and you'll live to see another day," the lead soldier said hitting Duo on the back with the butt of the gun, sending him to the ground with a groan, "Forget the girl and don't even think of saving her," he kicked Duo once in the ribs, hearing the teenager cry out in pain as his boot made contact with his already injured side. The soldier smirked as he turned and walked away, motioning for the others to follow. The last thing Duo heard before passing out from the pain was Mayven's cries of protest as they drug her into the Oz base, back at square one and obviously in for a lot of pain and suffering.

Well what did ya think…I know not as good as my other chapters, but a lot of school work influenced the time I could spend on it, so it's a little more low quality. Next chapter's in the making!

R&R please!


	8. A Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Another safe chapter people (It will take a while for the characters to get comfortable with one another I can put more interesting stuff in it, but if I rushed it, it just would make any sense)**

**Chapter 7- A Rescue **

Heero sat in a chair, rubbing the back of his head as Relena rubbed his shoulders. He could feel himself relax under her touch as her fingers messaged his tense muscles, moving from his shoulders to his neck, rubbing gently with her soft skin touching his. He could have gone to sleep right there in that chair if Duo wasn't laying in front of him, his wounded side back at its worst, out cold and in a lot of pain. He couldn't help but pity him, knowing that once the boy would come to and realize that Mayven was back with Oz he'd lose all control.

He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips as he felt his stomach drop at the thought of what Mayven was going threw, what they were doing to get back at her for showing them were Oz's new location was. If they'd torture her for not wanting to be a part of their new association, then what would they do for betraying them?

"What are you thinking?" Relena asked, cutting into his thoughts as she leaned down and whispered the question ever so softly into his ear as she stopped rubbing his shoulders, awaiting an answer.

"Nothing," he replied simply as Duo stirred, moaning to the pain that ran down his spin, feeling his side burn with ever breath he attempted to take. Relena sighed softly, not really content with Heero's response to her question, knowing that he was lying but not wanting to push the issue any further, for the moment being.

Trowa walked passed Heero and Relena, giving the boy a gentle glance before placing a cloth on Duo's forehead, hoping that the boy's fever would break soon and that he'd come through without to much damage done to his side. Duo was in a lot of pain, that much was obvious to anyone that was in the room, but Trowa knew that the pilot was stronger than most gave him credit for and would pull through. He was far from dead and was out of the woods. It was now up to Duo to how long he would remain in bed, but knowing Duo Trowa's guess was that he'd be awake by noon tomorrow, if not sooner. He just hoped that Duo would be up soon enough to help Mayven, now he wished that Mayven would be the one with the will power to hold on.

Mayven could still feel the touch of Duo's hand on hers before was pulled away form her grasp and she was drug away kicking and screaming. She struggled against them as they tied her down to the table in the middle of the small dark room and she could still taste the blood that had run threw her mouth when she had sunken her teeth into one of the soldiers arm as he held her shoulders down firm against the table. She was alone now, the only sound the sound of that damned typing that she had learned to hate so much, the only feeling that of pain as both of her sides were burning like fire from all the burns and her stomach bleeding from all the whippings, which left her shirt in threads. She tried to move her hands, feeling the rope burns that had encircled both of her wrists, leaving them red, cut up and irritated.

She had cried all the tears that her eyes could create and was now left to think about her betrayal, something that she surprisingly didn't regret. She was clad that she had told Duo and the others where Oz was located and she would do it again, even if it meant being caught and tortured. Although at this point she could argue that the Gundam Pilots had used her and would now leave her at the mercy of Oz and its "punishers". She shook her head roughly, making her sick to her stomach and dizzy, pushing the thought from her mind obviously violently. Duo wouldn't, no he couldn't, just leave her here! Mayven sighed, feeling her stomach drop to the thought, as she let her head rest back on the table, blood running to the floor in a giant pool that made the floor slippery and even sticky. She closed her eyes, giving in to the blackness that was over coming her every being and fell unconscious.

Duo had slept through the night, with Trowa keeping a close eye on him, making sure that his temperature didn't sudden rise dangerously. Heero had also stayed up, but not because of Duo, he had faith that Duo would pull through fine, he stayed up on his laptop. He hacked Oz's systems all night, trying to recover a map to their facilities in an attempt to find Mayven before it was to late.

"Come to bed Heero," Relena called softly from across the room, sighing at the boy's stubborn persistence, "I'm sure that Mayven can survive one more night." Heero had been spending most of his nights with Relena, although nothing had ever really happened between them, either she had been in meetings or Heero had been working all day and neither of them wanted to do anything but sleep, making the relationship strictly platonic.

"The point is that she shouldn't have to," he replied simply as he continued to type away, "go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning." Relena sighed, rolling over and going to sleep without argument.

Morning came slowly for both the Gundam Pilots and Mayven. Duo with his side burning, Trowa with his nagging feeling of having to watch him ever minute of the night, Heero with his personally mission, and Mayven with every muscle and bone aching in any possible way. But just like every other day, the sun rose and the day started with Duo waking up as Heero came into the room, throwing a piece of paper down on the bed.

"I know how to get Mayven out," he announced as Duo sat up, grabbing the piece of paper and reading the list of passwords and maps of the under ground base, "We leave as soon as everyone is ready." Heero stood, going to the closet and grabbing his old black combat jacket, pulling it on and zippering it up.

Duo jumped out of bed as soon as the words had passed Heero's tiered lips, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, resurfacing minutes later, dressed and hair combed. Heero tossed him his jacket, which Duo caught with little to no effort and put in on over his fresh clothes.

Mayven on the other hand hadn't woken up in such a pleasant manner. She had come to in the early hours of the morning, not that she had known that at the time, to the feeling of her stomach and ribs burning like fire. With a groan she opened her eyes, realizing that she was no longer chained to a table, but was now chained to the center of the floor by her ankle, the table gone completely from the room. She brought a hand up to her face, brushing her bangs to one side, feeling a sticky substance being smeared across her face along with the action. She looked down at her shacking hand to see it covered in, what she guessed was, her own blood. Looking to the floor she was able to confirm that allegation, seeing the pool of blood that she now lie in the middle of, her side, back and face bleeding extensively. Rubbing her hand across her stomach she realized that all her old scares were now gone, covered by fresh burn marks from the electrical sticks.

The last thing she could remember was struggling against the Oz soldiers, biting one and kicking another. Then she was tied down to the table, and was beaten. Although she couldn't remember every minute she did remember the feeling of fire, and a lot of sudden sharp piercing shots of pain. She looked down at her arm, seeing the wipe marks that cover them and what she guess would continue down her back. Feeling suddenly sick to her stomach, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to go to another place, a place where she wouldn't have to think about the pain that came from her sides, back and face, a place where she could laugh and be a normal teenager. Suddenly, the thought of Duo came to mind, and she couldn't help but smile. Duo would be her strength, as Allyson had been the first time around.

Mayven opened her eyes to the shining silver metal that covered every wall, not the dungeon type setting,

but Oz was not a cheap organization. Bringing a hand up to her scared cheek, she let a sigh escape her lips. This scare was a constant reminder of how cruel Oz could be. She was not much older than 15 the night her family was murdered right in front of her eyes. Oz had come in to remove the bodies of the people that had given up, letting themselves died without a fight, without any more pain when her older brother, who would have been 19 at the time, had decided that he had taken enough abuse and was going to put an end to it all. When he lunged out at one of the unsuspecting soldiers, causing the soldier to drop a blade, Mayven could only watch as the two hit the floor, rolling as both men struggled to gain control of the situation. Mayven had managed to crawl her way over pushing the blade out of reach so the soldier couldn't use it against her brother.

"You'll never lay a hand on another person again!" her brother had cried, landing a strong punch on the soldier's right cheek, just before the soldier had kicked the boy across the room, hitting the cell wall a couple feet behind him. Mayven could remember hearing the sound of her brother's moans as his head hit the steal coated walls. She couldn't remember though, how the blade that she had pushed away had gotten in her brothers hand, or where the soldier had gotten a gun, but what she did remember was running to her brother's side just as he pulled out the blade, running the sharp object down her left cheek accidentally. She had cried out then, feeling the blood run through her fingers as she covered the fresh wound...that much she remembered but the rest was a blur, except the sound of a single shot ring throughout the air and the sound of her brother's corps hit the ground, his head slitting open as it made contact with the floor.

She left a tear fall, running down her scared cheek to rest amongst the blood on the floor. It had been so long since she had thought of that night, her brother dying because he was to stubborn and strong willed to take anymore of their abuse, and her mother dying hours later as they beat her to death to make up for her sons outburst. Mayven had stayed very quiet after that, not wanting to upset them any further, hoping that she would just fade into the background and they would forget her. It wasn't long after that when she met Allyson and had become close to her. If only now she could find the strength to hold on until the Gundam Pilots arrived to save her, but after everything she has gone through, the only thing she feft like doing was dying.

Heero and the other, except Wufei who had stayed behind to get the room ready for casualties, stood out side the door where they had been ambushed the first time. Heero was just about to finish putting in the manual codes when he stopped short of the last number, turning to the others.

"Once this door is fully open we will have ten minutes to get in, find Mayven and get out," he said, tossing them each a map, "we slit up, you all have your section, and we met back at the van," he pointed to the van just a couple of feet away, "in ten minutes, if you don't find her, you leave and hope that someone else did…got it?" He eyed Duo on this question for a moment before looking at the others, who all nodded. Heero nodded in acknowledgement and pushed the button.

The large steal door began to open upwards and Heero took the opportunity and ducked under the door, giving himself an extra minute or two. The others soon followed his example and did the same before they all headed down their sections quickly, following the map so to avoid control rooms, training rooms, and highly populated areas.

Mayven was almost unconscious when the alarm sounded, the sound only faint in her ear. With a sigh and a light cough, she attempted to sit up but gave up, falling down and letting her head rest on her arm, avoiding the pool of blood if at all possible. At this point she wasn't going to bring her hopes up that it was Duo and the others, and even if it was, there was no guarantee that they would find her and get her out.

Suddenly the door to her cell flew open, and the light from the hall filled the room, making her groan as the light hit her sensitive eyes. She could hear the person walking up to her, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and face them, fearing that it was and Oz soldier that had come to move her to another section of the base so her friends couldn't find her.

"Mayven," the voice held authority, but was also filled with worried, so that ruled out Oz. She felt suddenly a hand on her back, and she could help hiss in pain as her entire being burned to the touch. She opened her eyes just as the figures hand covered them gently and the sound of a gun, which made her pull away and wince, sounded throughout the room.

"You came," she said simply as her vision was given to her and the hand was removed, realizing now that it was shielding her from any part of the chain that might had flew up when it was blown away from her ankle.

"Of course we did," she recognized the voice now as Heero's as she brought her eyes up to meet his, "Now let's get you out of here," he said, rapping her tightly in his jacket and picking her up. She did groan, but only because his arm was touching her back, but she soon sucked back the pain and rested her head on his shoulder gently, letting her blood smear his shirt. She could feel the warmth that was coming from his body, warmth that she couldn't help but nuzzle into, her skin cold, and his so warm.

Heero hadn't been surprised when Mayven snuggled into his neck, feeling the sticky blood that had been smeared on her face touch his bare skin. The feel of it was a feeling that he knew well, a feeling that he hadn't missed in the least, but he couldn't be angry at her for doing it, after all it really wasn't her fault that she was full of it. The blame lay in the lap of Oz for touching her. He felt the girl in his arms tremble to his touch, knowing that he was hurting her sensitive back. He was trying to be as gently as possible, but let's face it, how gentle can one be when they are running down halls and up corridors in an attempt to get free from the base and back to the van, the ride was more than a little rough.

"Heero!" Duo cried as they got in eye's view of the door and freedom. Heero could tell that the boy's eye had lit up once they met up with the sight of Mayven in his arms, "Come on man!" he cried as Heero reached the top of the stairs, handing the girl off to Duo. Mayven moaned in pain as Duo grabbed hold of her, looking down at her with a look of disbelief.

"Take her to the van," Heero ordered, turning to head back down the stairs, "I've got to finish something." He went to walk away, back down the stairs but there was a strong grip on his shirt sleeve, holding him back.

"Heero don't," he turned slowly to see Mayven holding on to his sleeve surprisingly strongly, "It's not worth it," she coughed violently, spitting the blood from her mouth to the floor at their feet. Duo looked down at the girl in his arms and back up to Heero.

"We can't wait for you," he said suddenly, eyes filled with guilt and hope that Heero would change his mind and return now with everyone else, "What ever happened to the ten minutes, no matter what, rule?"

Heero groaned, turning around and walking out the door, "Let's get her back to Relena's," he mumbled, as Mayven's grip was released and she rested her head on Duo's shoulder with a sigh of relief.

Once in the van, everyone relaxed a bit, Trowa driving and Heero in the passenger seat. Mayven was placed on the floor in the middle of the van where the pilot seats should have been, but were removed just for that purpose. Heero's jacket was still covering her frail body as Duo sat down next to her, stroking her cheek gently in an attempt to calm her nerves, feeling her tremble under his touch. He sighed, seeing her pain and feeling her blood run through his fingers with ever move. He shook his head, wondering how someone could do this to another human being without guilt or remorse. How someone could beat a girl into a bloody mess and then leave her chained to the middle of the floor alone and cold. She groaned suddenly, forcing Duo to look down at the girl's head that lie in his lap, fondling her hair and stroking her scared cheek gently.

"Shhh," he whispered gently, "you're alright now." The girl opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him, her midnight blue eyes broken and hurt as they locked with his violent ones.

"For now," she mumbled before closing her eyes again, trying her best not to pass out, "Duo," she said suddenly, hearing the boy acknowledge her with a small grunt, "You did save Allyson and her friend May," she said suddenly, remembering that she had promised Heero that she would talk to him about the fact, but feeling now that this might be her only chance to keep that promise. "You regretted not finding Allyson's friend in time to save her and show her what true happiness was all about…but you did," she continued as Duo put on a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about," he said softly, moving his hand from her cheek to her shoulder, "You didn't even know Allyson or her friend…how did you find out about any of that?" Mayven smiled, forcing herself to fight the darkness that was starting to overcome her sight and open her eyes again.

"I knew Allyson very well," she said in a whisper, "she was my best friend while we were in Oz's grasp…I'm May…" she added, her voice trailing off as the corners of her eyes became very dark and she could feel herself falling into unconsciousness.

Duo gasped, putting two and two together and finally put the story of Allyson and May together and realizing that the girl that he had kicked himself so hard for not saving was now in his arms. That Oz had played them both and now, this was his way to finish what he started so long ago, he could now save May. He could do the one thing that he wanted to do for so long, he could put Allyson at rest and he could help Mayven rebuild her life.

"Mayven," he said as the girls eyes closed slowly, "Don't give up," he whispered, kneeling down over her and kissing her forehead, "Do it for Allyson…hold on and show Oz that they can't break you, just like they didn't break her," he placed one hand over her cheek and the other over her stomach, letting his head rest gently on hers. A tear escaped his now tightly closed eyes, running down his cheek and falling onto hers where it continued down to the floor. His soft sobbing could only be heard by Mayven as she fell, for the second time that day, into unconsciousness.

Okay this is where is starts to get interesting. Duo is almost ready to admit that he falling in love once again and this is when my rating comes into play. In the next chapter or two is when Duo gets to feel love once again I get to have fun. (The next chapter could take a while because I really have to be in the mood to right violence and love scenes, but I will try)

R&R


	9. The Final Explosion

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, the only thing that is mine is the characters Allyson, Mayven and the plot. (If I forget to put this on my other chapters I apologize, I have a really bad memory for junk like this)**

**Rating - Again this chapter is really safe, mostly talking to clear some stuff up**

**Chapter 8 – The Recovery **

Mayven had survived the trip back to Relena's, with Duo sobbing softly above her, the realization that Allyson's friend May was the actual Mayven that he had grown fond of, maybe even as far as to say that he loved her. He couldn't help but feel a kind of relief as a weight that had been on his shoulders for so long was lifted. He had saved Allyson, and now was in the middle of an attempt at saving Mayven.

Duo didn't know at this point what his feelings were towards the girl, if what he felt was kindness, pity and sorrow, or if in fact it was love and he had done the one thing that Allyson had told him that he would do and that was to share his heart with another one day. Was Mayven the one that Allyson had referred too? Was she the one that Duo could fall in love with and could continue his life with?

Once Mayven was cleaned up, it was a lot easier to see what marks were actual injuries and what as just smeared blood. Her back and arms were whipped, nothing to serious and defiantly something that would heal over without to much scarring. Her stomach on the other hand had been badly burned with electrical sticks, leaving the boys with the task of bandaging that up after applying a cream to help it heal without too much scarring. Her shoulders, face, and upper arms were bruised, but nothing too serious. Enough damage for a day's visit none the less. Once she was bandaged and safely in bed, Heero and Duo sat quietly in the window seat while the other went to shower and get some food.

"Did she really know Allyson?" Duo asked Heero once everyone was out of the room and the door could be heard closing. Heero nodded slowly, bringing his attention to the young American boy next to him.

"Yeah, she did," he replied, as Duo took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking in a long drag before even realizing that he had just lit it in front of someone else. He said nothing, as did Heero, leaving the boy alone.

Heero had known that Duo had been smoking for months now, but he didn't see any reason in telling Duo what to do, it was the boy's choice and not his. Heero couldn't deny that he didn't like the fact that Duo was smoking, but also knew that Duo would quit when he was good and ready to, and that Heero's nagging would only push him to do it more often out of spite.

"Heero, is it wrong for me to love another?" Duo asked suddenly, opening the window just enough for the smoke to escape, "I mean Allyson lost her life protecting me and then I go and forget her, living on with her best friend? It just seems wrong." He took another drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs fully before exhaling.

"If the roles were reversed, would you want Allyson to remain alone and cry over you every night?" Heero asked simply, turning his head away from the teenager as he took in another drag. Duo shook his head, exhaling slowly.

"Of course not," he replied simply, letting the cigarette rest between his lips, "and I don't cry over her every night," he added, taking in another long drag.

"You know what I mean," Heero replied, "Then why would she want the same for you?" Duo seemed to ponder this for a moment, looking from the sky to the cigarette that now rest between his fingers, to Mayven and back up at the sky. With a look of determination, Duo flicked the half smoked cigarette out of the window, turned around and walked over to Mayven. "Good for you man," Heero said kindly, putting a hand on his friends shoulder, "it's about time that you start to live again." Duo nodded to this, when only a couple days ago he would have snapped at Heero for such a comment. "I'll see you later," he said, feeling that time alone was exactly what Duo needed, time to piece everything that had happened and everything that he had just learned into one strong story that he could hold on too.

"Yeah, come and get me when the foods ready," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Mayven's hand ever so tenderly.

Heero nodded as he headed for the door, "Will do," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and closed the door sympathetically behind him, leaving Duo alone with an unconscious Mayven and his thoughts.

Duo waited to here the clicking noise of the door closing before brushing Mayven's bangs out of her face with one hand, feeling the girl tremble under his tender touch. He sighed sympathetically, looking down at her.

"Did you really know her all that well?" he asked her, touching her cheek soothingly, felling her nuzzle into his touch, "What would Allyson want?" he asked suddenly frustrated. He sighed, lying down next to Mayven's slender form, feeling the girl's body move with ever breath that she would attempt to take in. The sound of her gentle breathing, the only sound in the room, was just enough to put Duo into a deep sleep, resting for the first time in months.

Heero had kept his word, coming up to the room when there was a hot meal on the table, knocking gently on the door at first before opening it, sticking his head in to see Duo and Mayven fast asleep next to one another. He smiled softly, not wanting to wake him, but knowing that the boy needed to eat, so he stepped inside the room, walking across the floor silently.

"Duo," he whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder gently, "Duo, supper's on the table," he added as the boy moaned in protest to the movement.

"Don't wanna," he moaned, giggling softly as he realized that he sounded like a child. He opened his eyes slowly, his violet ones locking with the cobalt blue glaze that looked down on him. He smiled, sitting up with a yawn, "So what's for super anyways?" he asked, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed to the floor.

"Meat and potatoes," Heero replied with a smirk as his eyes went from Duo to Mayven, "how is she?" he asked, the smirk fading into a frown.

"Better," Duo replied, bringing his attention to her, looking over his shoulder, "she hasn't moaned in a while, so the pain must be gone or numbing," he added in a sigh just as Mayven moaned softly. Duo glared playfully, "Call me a liar!" he spat teasingly as he smiled, touching her cheek softly.

"Duo?" Mayven asked her voice only a whisper as she eyes blinked opened slowly, midnight blue hitting the compassionate look from the violet ones staring back at her. She smiled softly as she ran a hand gently across her freshly dressed stomach and face.

"Nice to see you awake," Heero said before Duo could reply. Mayven nodded, Duo placing a hand on her cheek lightly and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Allyson?" he asked, remembering the conversation in the van before she passed out, when he had found out that she was the friend that Duo had wished for so long that he had saved.

"I didn't know until a couple of days, or maybe it was weeks, ago," she admitted, her voice beginning to come back to her as she used it, "I meant to talk to you about it, but shit happened and I didn't get the chance until that day, or night, in the van." Duo smile sympathetically down at her, finding her confusion about the past couple of week's events kind of cute.

"They really did a job on you," he said delicately, running a finger down her cheek, "you were in pretty rough shape."

Mayven nodded as she looked down at her stomach and back up at the two boys in a shrug, "One of their better jobs," she admitted. Heero looked at her astoundingly. He remembered the girl's condition when he found her, just how much blood she had lost and how choppy her breathing was. How she could just brush it off like nothing was beyond his natural train of thought, but brushed the thought off his mind.

Duo on the other hand glared at her for being so modest, "You brush things off too easily," he scolded, but soon smiled, "I'm just glad that you're alright," he admitted. Mayven nodded tiredly.

Heero pulled Duo to his feet, pushing the boy towards the door, "Get some rest Mayven," he said, forcing Duo to leave the room, "We'll be back later." Mayven nodded again and the boys left he room and began their way down the hall and own the stairs towards the dining room for super.

Mayven didn't have to be told twice, she closed her eyes slowly and tried her best to fall back asleep, feeling her stomach and side burn with ever breath that she took. It took about ten minutes for her to fall back asleep, which lasted about an hour before she awoke to the sound of Heero's soft cursing the came from the window seat.

She turned her head slowly to see Heero sitting in the window seat, his lap-top sitting in his lap. He seemed angry or maybe it was frustration, it was difficult to tell sometimes with Heero what he was really feeling. She opened her mouth, speaking his name in a whisper. Groaning in annoyance, she cleared her throat, and attempted to call his name again, this time, it coming out a little louder, just loud enough to grasp his attention from the computer screen and bring it to her.

"You should be resting," he scolded as he sat the lap-top down on the window seat and came over to her, "you need as much of it as you can get," he added as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"I've done nothing but rest for the past only god knows how long," she said, her voice still raspy, "I can handle some hours awake." Heero smiled softly down at her as he removed his hand, content that there was no fever, surprisingly.

"You seem to be a little stronger," he added, walking back over to the window seat, pushing a small black button on a key pad by the window. Mayven cocked her head in question, but figured it out when Duo came in, out of breath and panting. She brought her eyes to him, giggling softly as she forced herself into a seated position, against Duo's please that she stay lying down.

"I'm fine Duo," she lied, not telling him that her side was still burning and that her head was still pounding with a major headache. He looked at her, questioning what she had just said, but didn't question it as he sat down next to her slowly, placing a hand over hers gently. Heero took the sign, grabbing his lap-top ad tucking it under his arm before exiting the room, closing the door silently behind him.

The two said nothing for a little while, just looking at one another's expressions as Mayven smiled at him. She would love nothing more than to kiss him at that exact moment, to feel his lips on hers, but she couldn't. He had once loved her best friend, and to tell the truth, she couldn't be sure that he was over he yet and the last thing that she wanted was to become a quick replacement for her, but Mayven couldn't stop these thoughts, and blushed as her mind wondered.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her cheeks blush a soft red as she broke eye contact with him. Oh God, how he loved her eyes, but he couldn't just dive into another relationship; he couldn't start a life with her until he was positive that Allyson was a part of his past, but who would he figure that out? It's not like she could walk into the room right now and he could judge who he felt the most for, that wasn't going to happen in this life. He shook his head, feeling the urge to suddenly found out exactly what he was feeling.

Mayven didn't answer his question at first, leaving her eyes on the bed sheets next to her hand and took a deep breath before replying with a simple 'Nothing'. Duo took a deep breath as well, wondering how he could possibly fall in love again. The pain he felt when he say Allyson's Gundam explode was a feeling that he could explain, but all he knew was that he would never love another like he did her again. And that's when it hit him! He finally realized what his friends had been trying to make him see for so long. He wouldn't, no he couldn't love another like he did Allyson, but you never love two people in the same way. He would always, in some way or another, love Allyson, but the whole reason that he couldn't let her rest was because he thought that he would never love again, but he would…he loved Mayven.

Duo took this moment of silence to make his move, moving on for the kiss that he had wanted from her ever since he had saved her life. He cupped her cheek gently, pulling her attention to him and pressed his lips to hers ever so gently awaiting her response to his sudden move, waiting to see if she would pull away. She didn't, of course, but instead leaned into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck, rather painfully, without a second thought and kissed him back, slipping her tong into his mouth, feeling him running his fingers through her hair.

Breaking the kiss hesitantly, not knowing if she'd ever feel his lips linger on hers again, Mayven looked up at him, locking her mid-night blue eyes with violet ones, not wanting to look away, but not wanting to look at him either.

"What was that for?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer or not. Duo smirked, licking his bottom lip, biting it nervously before answering her simple question.

"Just because," he replied. Come on, what was he suppose to say? I did it because I suddenly realized that I love you and I can finally let Allyson, your dead friend, rest in peace because I know that it is okay to love another? No, he decided that the truth wasn't the right path on this one and that this time, instead of being brutally honest, he would be simply honest, "I like you and I was so worried when we find you in such a condition and I just figured that life is really short and I should enjoy it." She smiled at him, leaving her eyes locked with his lovingly.

She sat on the bed quietly, leaving her eyes locked on his for a moment before turning to the door, "Your friend," she said, voice suddenly serious, "does he love the girl that hangs off of him?" she asked. Duo looked at her confused for a moment, what did she care what Heero did? Why did she care if Relena loved him or if he loved her?

"My guest is yes, why?" he asked, suddenly nervous, but the feeling soon left his body as Mayven smiled softly.

"She really cares for him yet he never seems to show any emotion towards her," she said, turning her attention to Duo with a smile, "I was just wondering if that was his normal attitude towards her or if I was reading to far into it." Duo smiled back at her, cupping her cheek gently in his hand, rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

"He cares for her," he said with a smile, kissing her lips tenderly before continuing, "He simply has a different way of showing it, that's all."

Mayven smiled softly, "So now that I'm alive," she said, pulling away from Duo's touch although he did protest and pout, "Could you get me a lap-top and a glass of water? I need to get to work on stopping Oz."

Duo shot her a look or exasperation, "You can't be serious?" he asked, standing slowly from the bed, "You can't work now, you need to rest."

Mayven shot him smirk, "I've done nothing but rest, Duo," she insisted, pointing to Heero's lap-top, which sat on the window seat, "Now pass me the lap-top please," she added, smiling softly, fighting back the urge to cry out at the pain that was caused by her movement. Duo hesitated, looking at her momentarily before grabbing the lap-top, turning to face her slowly.

"But after a couple of hours—max—you have to rest again," he said, holding the device tightly, "Deal?" Mayven laughed, nodding as she extended her hands to him. Duo sighed, handing her the lap-top hesitantly and sat back down next to her. "What do you plan to do from here anyways? Heero's has tried but can't get through their security systems."

Mayven smiled softly, remembering how Heero had been sitting on the window seat on his lap-top, what she hadn't realized the first time was that he was working on breaking Oz's new codes, codes that Oz had made sure he wouldn't be able to crack. She sighed suddenly, realizing that he had probably been working all night, with Relena protesting without a doubt.

"I'm not Heero," she said, opening the device and starting it up, "I can get through their security systems and I will be able to stop them," she added with a sigh as she began her hacking, bringing up screen after screen, running through everything as she broke down fire wall after fire wall.

"But wouldn't they have blocked all your access codes by now?" he asked, leaning back on the pile of pillows and the head board, watching as she continued to type at a speed that was close to Heero's.

"Yes," she replied, opening a new screen and began typing something that should open a back door, "But what they don't know is that I programmed a back door to their systems while I was a technician, and I now have access to everything as long as I don't take the wrong path to opening the door." She looked at him with a smirk. "Like I said, I'm not Heero."

Duo looked at her questionably for a moment before cracking a smile, "You sure aren't," he replied as he stood, "I'll let you work while I get the others updated and ready to head out as soon as you have the necessary information."

Mayven nodded as she brought her full attention to the task at hand, going through her fire walls and access codes to try and open the back door that she had created so many years ago, trying her best to get through it without notifying Oz of her arrival and her original bedrail. With a sigh, Mayven watched as the last fire wall came down and she was granted access to Oz's controls, plans, and information, including the maps that she needed to get into the base and shut it down. Bringing up the maps, she studied them quickly before printing them out and brought up a timed schedule of when soldiers were on guard duty and when they would change their post. She then proceeded to print them out as well, pushing the lap-top aside and got out of bed carefully, walking across the room to the printer, grabbing her printouts and sat down at the desk with a couple of pens and highlighters.

She laid the printed map out onto the desk and then proceeded to tape all the individual pages together to create one full map. She then grabbed the blue pen that had been sitting in a glass on the corner of the desk and outlined the best path for entry with a dotted line. Dropping the pen and grabbing a yellow highlighter, she colored in the rooms that should be avoided because of high traffic and afterwards, with a blue highlighter, colored in the rooms that would be clear and have no one in them. The only thing left to do was mark the locations where everyone should be posted and where they should attack the guard, that would be getting ready for a shift change and would be tiered enough to not be watching and wouldn't be expecting the attack. She wrote down each of their names in the right spots with a black pen and then above that, marked the best time for their attack, knowing that Oz was always punctual. The only thing left was to grab the copy of the schedule and a copy of the main control room access codes, which she had to return to the computer to retrieve and print out.

By the time that she was done with the map and she had everything she needed Duo and the others had returned and scolded her for getting out of bed so soon. She rolled her eyes, laying the map out on the floor while everyone else gathered around and grabbed a seat close by, looking at the diagram with a look of a intrigue.

"The plan is simple, we attack before they realize that there is something wrong," she said pointing to the entrance of the base on the map, "Heero, Duo and I will go in the front," she moved her finger to the side entrance, "Wufei, Quatre and Trowa, you'll be entering by the west entrance." She stopped for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would object which surprisingly, no one did. "From there take the path you see fit to get to your marked spot, while avoiding the yellow room. Above your name is the exact time that the guards will be changing shifts, it should be no problem for you to take out both the old and new guard without causing any suspicion." Again, she waited to hear a complaint and got nothing. "Around your post there is a blue room located, put the guards in there and lock them in anyway you see fit," she tossed down the guarding schedule on top of the map, covering everything that the pilots had been looking at, "This is the schedule for guards and staff, when they can take breaks, eat lunch, ect…Know it!" She emphasized that point, knowing that it would come in handy if her first plan didn't work. "Heero, once your guards are dealt with, make your way to the main control room," she swiped away the schedules to reveal the map once again to light, "which is marked here in red, once there you and I will put in the codes and will be able to shut down all their power."

"No way," Heero said, his sudden intrusion making Mayven look up at him while he continued, "you aren't coming with us this time," he added, his cobalt glare meeting up with her midnight one.

"That glare may work on them," she motioned to the others around her, "but it doesn't on me. It will take two people to put all the codes in fast enough so that they have no time to retaliate, you and I are the fastest typists here and therefore I am going." She glared at him for a moment before turning back to the map, "Once their power is gone they'll have no way of defending themselves that will be the best way to destroy the base, any questions?"

Quatre looked up at her, hesitant to ask his question after the way that she snapped at Heero, but managed to choke the question out none the less, "What will the rest of us do while you and Heero put in the codes?"

Mayven looked at him, smirking as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth, "The rest of you will be placing these," she tossed a small device into the middle of the mess of papers, "into the rooms that I have marked in green. Once everyone is out, they will detonate by this remote," she tossed the said item into the center of the small circle. "Does anyone else have any other questions?"

"Yeah," Heero said, Mayven bringing her attention to him again, but without the glare this time, "What is getting ride of their power going to accomplish? They will still be capable of reorganizing like they did this time."

Mayven smirked again, chewing happily on her gum, "Simple, I will be extracting every last piece of information onto this disk," Again she tossed the said item into the center of the circle, adding it to the rest of the stuff, "Then once the place explodes, I will make sure that they can never recover their information with the help of a little bug that eats everything in it's path, which is being kept on this little blue disk here." She tossed the disk onto the top of the pile, "Anything else?"

The room fell silent, leaving everyone pondering the next question, "When do we leave?" Duo asked, breaking the silence after a moment.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"You up for that?" he asked, placing a hand on her leg as she brought her attention to him with a nod.

"I'll be fine," she replied with a soft, reassuring, smile, "As long as everyone follows the plan, we should all be fine."

"What's plan B?" Trowa asked.

Mayven sighed, "If this doesn't work and they find us out, we run, dropping the bombs along the way and take the place out." She brought her attention to the center of the circle, "Once sure that everyone inside is dead, then I will go back inside the rubble and destroy the information so that they are not capable of regrouping in a couple of years, but hopefully it won't come to that." Trowa nodded, satisfied with the answer for the moment being, knowing that plan A was to well calculated to fail, but it never hurt to have a plan B nevertheless.

Everything was in place, each pilot would have a backpack with the exact number of explosives needed to accommodate their location, a map of the danger zones, a schedule of the breaks, and a comlink so that they may all stay in contact. The only difference between the pilot's backpacks and the one that Heero and Mayven would be carrying was that inside Mayven's there would be the disks for retrieving the information and the bug that would destroy their networks for good and inside Heero's was a piece of paper that had all the codes that he would need for the mission written on it. This was, without a doubt, one of the most important missions that the pilots would ever have to face. Screw something up and set off the alarms, and Oz was on their tail faster than they could curse and if they did mess something up, it would leave all of them, especially Heero and Mayven in major trouble.

Everyone went to separate rooms that night, Mayven remaining in the same room that she had been in ever since this battle had started as she continued to sneak through Oz's systems in an attempt to try and find something that may help them further, Duo—who was just next door—was hard at work memorizing the schedule sheet that Mayven had provided. Trowa and Quatre had spent some time together hat night, but each went to their separate rooms to go over the maps in an attempt to memorize them, the less they had to carry the better. Wufei did as he always did—he went to his room and did some martial arts, followed my some meditation and then went over the maps and schedules, leaving himself some time to sleep before going on the mission. Heero was the one that remained awake for the better part of the night, memorizing the schedules, maps, and even the access codes, leaving his arms completely empty and making his book bag almost useless, not including the bombs.

The morning light came quick and it was time for them all to leave, which wasn't hard considering that they were all ready awake. Before heading to their separate entries, Mayven lead them to an old warehouse where she quickly opened the door, with the help of the codes and passwords that she had found throughout the night. "Here," she replied, tossing each of them an Oz jacket and ball cap, "this will help you stay out of sight," she added, grabbing a hat and putting it on to match the jacket that she had grabbed from the closet in Relena's room, the one that had her last name across the chest—Landen.

"Won't they know it's you if your name is on the jacket?" Duo asked, zippering the jacket up and placing the hat on his head.

Mayven shrugged, "The levels where I'm headed don't get news like that unless they ask for it," she said, turning her back on them all as she exited the small warehouse, "in other words, they don't know that I have betrayed them—yet!"

Mayven, Heero and Duo had waited at the front entrance for only a moment, long enough to get word that the others were in place and ready. Once word had come through, they were off, Duo heading down the north corridor, Heero west and Mayven east. It was hard for the pilots to remain calm enough to go through the halls without running, walking simply and slowly was good enough, just look like they belonged and everything would be fine.

Mayven on the other hand, walked confidently, knowing that word hadn't gotten to this part of the base yet and that anyone she ran into wouldn't even realize that she was out of place. The only time that she took in air was when she ran into a C.O. that was sure that he knew about her.

Taking a long look at the name across her chest he soon snapped his fingers and stopped her, "Landen," he said, causing Mayven to reply with a simply 'Hn', bringing herself to full attention, "I heard that you were killed in battle."

Mayven smirked—so that was how they had covered it up without causing any trouble, "No Sir," she replied confidently, "I was just on my way to report about that incident." The man nodded and was off. She smiled, how stupid was that? All C.O. were to bring any officer thought to be dead or a threat to the main office for questioning, he must be new! Either way, she didn't really care, she just continued her way to the main control room, slipping in silently and put the disk into the small drive and began the task of retrieving the information while she waited for Heero to finish his part of the plan and get to the room. By the time she had finished copying the information to the disk and she had pocketed it Heero had finally made it, slipping into the room.

"Go to your panel," she said without bringing her attention to him, pointing to the panel in question, "Are you ready for this?"

Heero nodded, "Let's do this before something goes wrong," he said and began to type in the code, Mayven entering hers just as quickly on her panel, awaiting her the sound of the power to click off without the chance for it to return back on. The sound was brief but the room fell black quickly. "May, I think we forgot something," he groaned his eyes not capable of adjusting that quickly.

"No I didn't," she said, a light coming from the flashlight in her hand as she tapped the comlink that was in her ear, "All of you have a flashlight in you backpacks, hurry, we don't have that much time before they regroup, get the bombs in the right rooms and well meet at the front entrance." She smirked, tossing the light to Heero, "Hold it over this panel," she said softly. Heero did as he was told, holding it steady over her shoulder as she placed the little blue disk into the drive, hitting one small button that was surprisingly not powered by electric power and smirked widely, "Let's move."

Heero nodded, opening his book bag and began tossing the little explosive devices, which stuck to the wall instantly, as they ran down hall after hall. Mayven stopped suddenly, "What is it?" Heero asked, seeing the look on her face.

"I overlooked something," she said simply, pulling the small remote from her back pocket, "take this and detonate the bombs once everyone else is out," she said pushing the tool into his hand, "I'll get out, all I ask is that you don't wait for me."

Heero gritted his teeth, not liking the idea but felt that there was no room for argument, "Alright," he said and ran off, Mayven heading down the dark hall in the opposite direction, using her left hand to guide herself, running it down the wall as she took the turns necessary to get her to her destination.

The others had gathered outside of the base and had made sure that enough distance was put between them and the base, "Heero, you can't!" Duo cried, "Please! Just wait!"

Heero shook his head, "I promised that I wouldn't," he said simply, voice low and eyes fogging over as he took out the device, "Mission complete." He pushed the button, the sound of the base exploding and Duo's cries blending into one giant mess that Heero would never forget.

Duo had hit his knees after the explosion and couldn't help but watch as the ground grumbled inwards as the underground base grumbled to dust. He looked down at his shaking hands as tear after tear fell to the ground in front of him, "Not again," he whispered as he felt Heero place a hand on his shoulder but he couldn't stop himself from pulling away angrily.

"I'm sorry," Heero mumbled under his breath as he removed his hand with a sigh, again the perfect soldier was left to do the unthinkable, kill a friend. He didn't want to do it, but he had promised. He thought about using the comlink, but knew that the blast would have knocked it out and she wouldn't have gotten the signal anyway and that it wasn't worth the effort.

"Let's head home," Heero said after a silent moment that he felt that Duo needed, sighing as he unzipped the Oz jacket and placed his hands deep into the pockets.

"You find it that easy to walk away, don't you?" Duo asked, suddenly angry as he stood spinning around to face him, eyes wet and tears rolling down his cheeks, "blowing the place up with Mayven inside and then just walk away, like it was nothing!"

This was killing Heero inside, but he had to hold firm. What would it look like if he just broke down? No, she trusted him to do as she asked and stay strong for Duo. "It's not that I find it easy," Heero said, letting his eyes fall from the dust and ruble to the ground at his feet, "but it was what I had to do."

Duo wasn't mad, no he had walked right over mad and went straight to pissed off, "Not everything is a damned mission Heero!" he cried, hands clenched into tight fists, "this wasn't a game!"

Heero knew that he was right, and having to do that to her brought him back to the first time that he had killed an innocent, the little girl that had been walking her dog. He could still remember the sound of the explosion that killed her and it sounded too much like the one that had just taken Mayven's life. The combination of the two was enough to bring tears to Heero's eyes as he thought of that day and how it had resembled this one a great deal and he didn't bother wipe the tears away as they fell down his cheeks to rest on the ground at his feet.

"Don't kill him now." Duo gasped, recognizing the voice as he turned to the left and saw Mayven standing there, a little bruised up and covered from head to toe in dust and grim, "He was only doing as I asked," she added with a smirk, winking at Heero as she walked up and hugged Duo tightly, felling his grip tighten as he buried his face into her shoulder. She let him go after a moment, walking over to Heero with a smile, "And I owe you a thank you for not backing down." She brought a hand up and swiped the single tear that remained on his cheek away with her thumb.

"You're welcome," he replied, pulling away from her touch with a smirk and a touch of red hitting his cheeks; he was crying? Man, this girl did manage to get to him, "but why did you have to go back? The plan went off without a hitch."

Mayven sighed, "But I over looked something." She said, scuffing the tip of her boot into the dirt at her feet, "I had one friend in there, and I promised him that if I ever got out and found a way to destroy them, that I would help him out." She sighed at how easily she had forgotten, "I went back, got him out of the base through the emergency exit, letting him go his way and I mine." Heero nodded as Duo walked up and hugged her from behind, holding her tightly as he sighed.

"Let's go back home." Mayven nodded, and pulled away hesitantly.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about," she said bringing her eyes to his, "I'm not going back to Relena's house." Duo's eyes crashed for the second time that day, "I have a house—well it was my family's house before all of this started—and I want to go back there."

Duo swallowed hard, "I understand," he said simply, knowing that if he said anymore his voice would certainly break.

"No, you don't!" she said taking his hand. "While inside the base got word that they found your old house and that it's leveled," everyone else gasped this time, "My house has four bedrooms, an office and lots of room—my mother wanted a big family—and I want all of you to come home with me." She saw Duo's eyes light up, telling her that he was fine with the idea, which forced her to turn to Heero, the obvious leader, "You would have your personal space, and it's only a couple of blocks from Relena's house, so you could still see her." Mayven awaited his response, her eyes pleading with his.

They had gone shopping the next morning, using the insurance money from Mayven's mother and brother—which she was finally able to claim—to by everything the now permanently ex-Gundam pilots would need to live full and productive lives.

Heero had lived with them for only a couple of weeks when he made the first step in a public relationship with Relena and moved in with her, Duo had stayed with Mayven and they went into a full relationship—including an engagement—Trowa and Quatre both admitted their feelings for one another and also went into a relationship and Wufei stayed at the house in his own little corner of the building, quiet as always.

The couples did lunch every other week, which was great for them all to keep the friendships alive and well and was a great time for everyone to keep in touch with what was going on in the other's life. They had all sat down on afternoon, eating and talking when Relena began a conversation, turning to Heero after she had ordered her meal.

"What would you think about having children one day?" she asked, her eyes not telling him anything about the suddenness of her question.

"I don't know, I suppose someday," he replied, sipping at his warm coffee before asking a question of his own, "Why?"

Relena seemed too simple at this response, "Well, it's someday," she replied, "Heero, I'm pregnant!"

THE END

**Well that's it for this story. Part two is in the planning stage and shouldn't be too long getting posted. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R plz**


End file.
